Martha Wayne Chronicles
by FrankieRaye
Summary: Thrust from a dimension of possibility into the mainstream timeline, the daughter of Batman struggles to find a place for herself. Compromising with Zantac on the rating, as I don't feel the language is -that- big of a deal.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Martha Wayne is the daughter of Bruce Wayne (Batman) and is from a 'possibility dimension' that exists outside the mainstream time line. For a reason yet to be revealed, she was spared being snuffed out of existence when the 'possibility' had played itself out, and found herself propelled into the 'real' world. 

The chronicles are a combination of original fics written by me and RP transcripts played out between myself and several friends. Martha Wayne is a character completely of my own creation, but the rest of the characters – Batman, Nightwing, Wonder Woman, etc – are all copyrighted by DC comics. The Jade Nova is from DC/Marvel's amalgam universe, and Dave Armstrong is another original character belonging to a friend.

Enjoy.


	2. The Angel

A Wrinkle In Time

Part One: The Angel

            It was a remarkably unpleasant thing to wake up face down on the pavement in an alley. As she pushed herself off the ground, disgust at the smells of garbage and refuse and the slick dampness of the asphalt below her was only overshadowed by one thing: amazement at the fact that she was waking up at all.

            While her vision began to clear and focus on what the dying daylight revealed to her of her surroundings, her mind spiraled backwards towards the last thing she could recall before cool blackness had shuttered over her consciousness. Falling. A building flashed across her thoughts. A tall one. That was it. She'd been falling from the roof of the Gotham State Building. 102 floors. Her eyes trailed upwards at the buildings around her. Five stories at the most, even if she squinted. Steadying herself with one hand against the wall of the building to her right – a surface just as slick and disgusting as the pavement had been, even with gloves on – she glanced down at her clothing, hoping it hadn't been too soiled. It was near impossible to find time to clean herself off, short of jumping into the Gotham Harbor for a quick "bath." Grumbling to herself in disgust, she brushed her hands over the suit, trying to beat out the worst of the grime that contrasted with the black Kevlar body suit. Her trench coat had already been a mess before the fall: stained with everything from ink to blood; torn, worn, and riddled with bullet holes at its extremities. Her belt…

            The glimmer of street light off the black and gold emblem drew something from her hazy consciousness – a name: Martha Wayne. Marti. Her name. That realization drove another thought to the surface. She'd been in the penthouse on the hundred-and-second floor of the state building. She'd gone there to kill someone. To kill the mayor. Another name surfaced in her thoughts: Denmark. The name of the country was important somehow. Not as a country, as an alias. An alias for… a criminal. An organization. MarTech. Led by… Dennis Markinson. The mayor of Gotham. Not the mayor. The man that had killed the mayor and taken over the city.

            Marti lost her balance as she was hit with a torrent of memories. A string of assassinations methodically bringing Gotham into the hands of a new mastermind. The carefully placed shot of a single sniper that managed to bring down not one, but two of the city's greatest protectors, shortly after revealed to be the same man. Bruce Wayne. Batman. Her father.

            She barely noticed the hand that gripped her arm to steady her as her thoughts, quite against her will, flashed the past few months to the surface. The same assassin that had killed her father had struck numerous times, relieving the city of most of its notable figures: Kenenth Markinson, the founder of MarTech, Denmark's half brother. The Mayor, police commissioner and his daughter, city council; the Joker, the Penguin, and Selina Kyle who had formerly paraded as Catwoman.

            Selina… Aunt Sel… The woman that had saved her from a fate worse than death – Swiss Boarding School – and taught her how to become something more than just the actress she thought she wanted to be.

The woman that had died in an explosion meant to kill someone else.

            Meant to kill Marti.

            Fury drove the thoughts back out of her way, and she became aware of the hand clasped roughly around her arm. Her angry blue eyes snapped into focus and found amused blue eyes staring back at her. Shaking the other woman off, she took a step backwards. "The fuck are you?" she demanded. She'd never seen the woman in Gotham before, and someone like this didn't seem like someone she could miss seeing.

            "Your guardian angel." Smirking slightly around the cigarette dangling from her lips, the woman released Marti and tugged the front of her leather jacket, shifting the coat back into place. "Clean up your language, princess," she replied, giving Marti's appearance a brief once-over. "Which ain't the only thing you need to clean up. Feck. He's gonna love you."

            Scowling, Marti responded, involuntarily tugging her own jacket over her 'uniform'. Admittedly, it was provocative, it, like her hair and rebel behavior had been a cry meant to get her father's attention, something else that had never come to fruition. "Who's 'gonna love me?' The hell are you talking about?"

            "Look, Dorothy, you ain't in Kansas anymore, got it? Think of this as 'It's a Wonderful Life' gone horribly wrong. You're being given a second chance, one that ain't gonna last forever, so make the most of it."

            Marti stared. "You're a few bats short of a belfry, aren't you?"

            The 'angel' chuckled, pushing away from the wall, starting down the street. "That's funny, comin' where you come from. I like you, princess, I really do. I'll see you soon."

            Confused, the young woman started to follow, but was stopped in her tracks by the sound of squealing tires. Spinning, she found a speeding car skidding around the corner and heading, quite out of control, towards the where she stood. She glanced to call out a warning to the 'angel', but found the street deserted. Springing out of the way of the car, she rolled into the street, bringing herself to her feet again. Her eyes widened as she saw an all too familiar figure kick the car door open and stagger out. For a moment, she found herself staring into the face of the Joker.

            "Don't tell me the Bat has finally gotten his own merchandise label… What people won't do to make a quick buck now days. Sad, sad, sad…" the mock mourn broke into a fit of laughter as the case was tugged free, sending him stumbling slightly towards her. "Bad taste in dress aside, you may be just what I need…"

            The young woman got over her surprise very quickly when a gun was suddenly pointed in her face, it even distracted her from the squealing of a second vehicle around the corner. It was a copy cat, nothing more, not hard to do with a little makeup. And reconstructive surgery… Putting off that nagging thought, she moved forwards, something that the Joker hadn't expected, easily disarming him and delivering her knee to his stomach. Her hand moved to grab his hair, intending to drive her knee into his face next. She was stopped midway as her eyes focused on the second car. A long, black car. "What the-?"

            Her question was cut off by the Joker tackling her around her waist, slamming her hard into the open car door, then shoving her into the street out of his way. "Nice chatting with you, girly, but we'll have to save the fashion chat for later," she dimly heard him say.

            As she landed face down on the ground, the voice she heard not only sent chills up her spine, but nearly made her heart stop. "I'm sure they'll look forward to your fashion advice in Arkham." 


	3. Homecoming

A Wrinkle in Time

Part Two: Homecoming

-Martha_Wayne-  Arkham? But Arkham hadn't been in use for months now... Marti raised her head, staring slightly, her blue eyes flickering back and forth between the imposters. Marti didn't know a damn thing about 'alternate dimensions', so there was just no other way to explain this. She'd gotten knocked out, probably hit her head on the roof of the State Building, and Denmark had just hired some clowns to mess with her head. Confusion was etched over every inch of her pale face, but it died off quickly enough, back into anger. "I fucking hate imposters," she growled, shoving herself off the ground in a lunge for the Joker. 

-Batman_GothamsProtector- The gauntleted hand caught Martha's in a quick motion. Psychotic or not, she was neither rejoining nor trying to play hero and stop the Joker. His free hand had collected a tracer from his belt, tossing it onto the Joker's car, then making for a bigger production of restraining Martha. The Joker went roaring into the night, oblivious, at least for now, of his tracer. Batman waited for the Joker to round the corner before changing tactics. He let Martha go. He didn't have time to play babysitter over her. The Joker was definitely the bigger threat, and if he had to pick and choose.... "If you'll excuse me," he intoned, moving away. He'd have to hurry before the Joker clued in that there was a tracer on his car. The canopy on the Batmobile slid back to allow him access.

-Martha_Wayne-  She could have had the Joker, if the other man's grip hadn't brought her up short. "Oh. Heh. No. I don't think so, not after you helped your clown pal take off," she replied, moving after him, her hand extending to grab his cape, her other hand raised to backhand his skull. "You go nowhere, creep, not till I find out who sent you." Even if she already knew the answer.

-Batman_GothamsProtector- Batman batted away the offending hand, his face scowling again. "Beat it, kid." Usually people never dared to touch him. He was more accustomed to people backing away in nervousness and fear. The fear thing suited him better. Maybe he really should take the time to run this little brat into Arkham. She was even more cracked than the Joker was. It would almost serve the runt right if she was killed playing out her insane story, but the philanthropist in Bruce Wayne would never allow him to actually do so. He had to tend to this person before she got herself hurt. "Get in." His opinion and mood seemed to change with a speed rivaling his own reflexes.

-Martha_Wayne-  The sentiment, if not the words, was one she was used to coming from that voice. Bugger off, kid, I've got work to do. What kind of game was this guy playing? Her eyes trailed to the car. "Denmark puts on a real good show. You and that hunk of scrap, he did his homework..." Why go to all this trouble just to screw with her head? Was Denmark really that desperate to catch her off guard? "This is fucking insane," she whispered, but followed after the hired costume, entering the car. Only after he had, mistrust evident on her face. Her face flickered to surprise once she was in the car, surveying the assorted consoles. Memories from when she was much younger and had stumbled across her father's 'side job' flickered across her thoughts. Involuntarily, her hand shifted, her fingers moving towards a console to lightly brush over it. It looked just like she remembered. She violently shoved the thoughts aside. "Alright. Jesus. What kind of game is this? I already told him I'd never sell over..."

-Batman_GothamsProtector- "I don't play 'games', and you need some serious medical attention." With that, the canopy slid shut, and the car jetted forward. He'd hope the Joker was laughing off his apparent 'restraint' of the 'crazy' person, and would not search for tracers. A disappointing night. Batman's gaze seemed to dart towards her hand. "Don't touch anything." All prior experiences of button pushing in the Batmobile were bad, without fail. He didn't need another one chalked up.

-Martha_Wayne-  Marti visibly shuddered at the echo of the words from her first trip in the Batmobile, and her hand froze over the console. She'd been kidnapped, and rescued by batman. It had taken her all of fifteen minutes in the car with the man to catch on. Of course, looking back, she realized he'd meant for her to. One of the few 'less painful' family moments, that, but it still made her mood even sourer. "Half of 'em probably don't do anything, even if it does look real..." she muttered under her breath with another scowl. "-I- need some serious medical attention? You're the loon that volunteered for the job of parading around in the costume of a dead man..." she trailed off, that odd, disoriented feeling returning.

-Batman_GothamsProtector- actually slowed the car a bit, casting a sideways glance at this new person. "Dead man? And since when does someone who tangles with the Joker have grounds to call me crazy?" Definitely cracked. Maybe not even in a good way.

-Martha_Wayne-  Marti's gaze flickered uneasily to the driver as the car seemingly slowed in response to her remark. The man was a good actor, she had to give him that. "It's hardly old news, bucko, Batman's been dead for months. I know I must have hit my head real hard this afternoon fighting off Denmark's bodyguards, but I still have enough gray matter left to remember that much..."  Laying her head back against the seat, she sighed in annoyance. The sigh broke off midway, turning to a small startled gasp as the conversation with the psycho angel sprung into her _...You're being given a second chance..._ She slumped forwards, almost putting her head between her knees, her fingers twisting into her long red and black curls. "This is just a nightmare... just some kind of dream... just wake up now..."

-Batman_GothamsProtector- simply glanced at Martha. It was all that needed to be said. He was certainly not dead. "I've never heard of this 'Denmark'. Who is he?" She appeared to be suffering from delusions, and had some awareness of the fact. Odd symptoms.  Whatever she was playing at, she seemed insistent on doing so. But him being dead? Denmark? Imposters? An odd set of circumstances and factoids. How did they fit together though. Well, no matter. The doctors at Arkham could help her. Hopefully. They didn't seem too efficient with some of his 'foes'.

-Martha_Wayne-  She wasn't waking up. "Well. You've certainly got the annoying calm routine down..." she muttered coldly at the realization that she was, for the time being, stuck in the dream. Maybe this was one of those spirit-quest dreams like the Native Americans had, maybe that was what the 'angel' had meant by second chance. "Fine, fine, I'll play along with the dream." Sighing again, she answered his question. "Denmark is the name Dennis Markinson used in the underground before he went public as the owner of Wayne-MarTech industries. After killing off the company's owners. And half of Gotham..." Her eyes shifted towards him again to study for a reaction. "Otherwise known as the city's favorite mayor..."

-Batman_GothamsProtector- "There's been no such thing happening. Hamilton Hill is Gotham's mayor, Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox run WayneTech, and I've never heard of Markinson or Denmark. Barring the earthquake that made Gotham a No Man's Land, no one has died in that large of a scale." This was starting to sound like a case of time travel, in an accidental sense. Kyle Rayner had mentioned Hal Jordan and he had both had the same difficulties and confusion. 

-Martha_Wayne-  "Fuck, all right, fine, so 'half' was a small exaggeration..." Marti rolled her eyes, fighting against the disoriented feeling. This guy was too good, and it was starting to unnerve her. "Denmark had Hill killed. Same with Commissioner Gordon, and anyone else that would have gotten in his way." Her eyes remained on him, her tone having become far less confident. This had to be some kind of ploy to trick her into revealing something that was the only thing that made sense. Not much sense, though, as Denmark had a knack for figuring things out on his own. All in all, she had to admit, this kind of game wasn't his style. And that psycho 'angel'... "Maybe I'm dead. I should be, after taking a dive off the top of the State Building. At least, I think I did... Jesus..." Her breath came in short, heavy bursts for a moment. "Ok. I've played along long enough, and you're starting to freak me out. If you're really who you say you are, you'll be able to prove it." She paused, then narrowed her eyes. She didn't believe in sci-fi time travel, but... "And don't give me the 'real identity' line, that doesn't count. Even if no one was able to prove it, it's a widely accepted fact that Batman disappearing after Bruce Wayne got shot was proof enough."

-Batman_GothamsProtector- "Frankly, I don't care who you think I am." Batman was an urban legend to many. That suited him just fine. "You've got no business parading around so carelessly, especially attacking the Joker like that. You'll wind up dead in just a few seconds." He'd already mentioned Wayne once. If he kept playing defensively on the point, it would become evident he was hiding. He wasn't playing her game. Luckily, Arkham wasn't too much farther. She kept sounding more and more like a paranoid conspiracy theorist. He knew enough of them already.

-Martha_Wayne-  The reaction was eerily accurate. Misdirection to avoid having to deny something. Raising a brow, Marti shifted in her seat so she was half twisted, leaning more against the door than the back of the seat in order to look at him fully. She didn't know what she was trying to prove anymore, or whom she felt was the one needing proof. This had to be just a nightmare, like every other one she'd had where her own father hadn't known her. "The 'Joker' doesn't scare me. One, he's dead. And two, I can take care of myself. Aunt Sel and Harley had time to teach me that, even if you were too busy to give me the time of day." She heaved a breath in annoyance. "Pull over. Let me out of this fucking fake car."

-Batman_GothamsProtector- snorted, rather loudly. "Ignoring whatever delusions you have about being around me," the emphasis on his tone made it clear he was making it plain they were false, "whatever 'joker' you dealt with before, this one should scare you a great deal, as he is very much alive. Harley Quinn, assuming you are referring to her, is gone. She no longer exists. I don't know any 'Sel', and you are going to end up dead before dawn the way you blunder around so carelessly. I'm not letting you out until we get to Arkham Asylum."

-Martha_Wayne-  "Gone? What do you mean, gone?" That was the first thing that seemed to register, the concern evidently sincere in her voice. Selina's death had been hard enough, especially since the explosion had been meant to kill Marti. Slowly, the rest of what the man had said registered in her thoughts. "Selina Kyle. She's not really my Aunt. She took me under her wing - or should I say paw?" Marti snorted in self-amusement, "Because we had a mutual goal - wanting to piss off my father. And I'm not going to dignify the Asylum threat with a response.  The place was pretty much leveled after the executions. And anyway, I'm not the crazy one." She stuck to that point. It seemed important. They said when you were dead, you had to come to that realization yourself, and until you did, you remained in your own private dream world. Was she dead? Was she visiting the realm of the dead, perhaps while her body was stuck in some kind of coma? "Jesus. So much for a guardian angel."

-Batman_GothamsProtector- "Selina Kyle is alive. She hasn't been seen in public for several months, and I don't know her current location, but I would know if she were dead. Arkham Asylum is still standing, and while its doctors have a frustrating inability to keep several of its worst residents confined, it can help you, I'm sure. And I mean that Harley Quinn does not exist anymore." She could figure that one out. But who was this father? She'd said Selina had wanted to annoy him as well? Who else did Selina know like that? "I wouldn't hope for a guardian angel. They don't exist." The atheistic Batman. Believes in no one but himself.

-Martha_Wayne-  "This is like the fucking twilight zone... " Marti muttered, after having listened to the entirety of what he had to say. "Yeah. I don't believe in angels either, that's just what she claimed to be. Never seen an angel that smoked or wore leather, but them I'm me, if I had an angel with a halo I'd probably want to hurt them." Marti half closed her eyes, making another vain attempt at trying to convince the man she knew him. "I should have listened to Alfred. Hair dye really does cause brain damage. Maybe I'm in a coma..." Her fingers traced over the belt.  "They can't help me, because I'm not crazy. They can't help me, because there -is- no Asylum. Unless Denmark had it rebuilt just to fuck with my head. Which is working."

-Batman_GothamsProtector- The Batmobile screeched to an abrupt halt. "Smoking and wearing leather. This 'angel' didn't happen to have short, red hair, did she?" Had to be Jade. She was the one who kept popping up in the most unlikely and inopportune times. "Who is Alfred? And you mentioned a father earlier." He could try and find out who she was, how she knew Alfred, Selina, and Harley, and where she was getting all these stories about mayors and death and whatnot. She was throwing around all this information for what seemed like his own benefit, but he wanted to know what was up. For all he knew, she was one of Joker's floozies, and trying to lure information out of him.

-Martha_Wayne-  Marti, rebel against the seatbelt as she had been, went sliding into the dash. Her exclamation about his driving skills was cut off by his question. She stared slightly, shifting back onto the seat. "Mostly short. Looked like she hacked it off with a knife or something. But yeah, I think it was red." Marti ran her hand through her hair, suddenly reminded that she looked like hell. "Alfred. Your butler. Took care of you when your parents were killed. He used to be a spy. He's an expert on making excuses on your behalf so you can dash off..." the last was said with a bitter note, but she continued uninterrupted. "Couldn't talk me out of the hair dye. Did talk me out of getting my tongue pierced, though, and in retrospect, I'm glad." Her intent look was almost pleading. "Come on. I know you. Even if you don't know me for some reason, you gotta believe that much."

-Batman_GothamsProtector- "Good to know he earns that paycheck," Bruce murmured. "All right, so you're not just a plant. You know who I am. I have no idea who you are, or where you come from, but if I had to guess, I would say alternate timeline. You keep saying people are dead, and none of them are. That leaves one rather nagging question - who are *you*?" He was really pressing for answers now. This whole odd story that didn't add up had certainly gone too far. She sounded like someone who had stepped into the red and yellow Robin costume. Or maybe Robin's friend, Spoiler, or some such. It was hard to say.

-Martha_Wayne-  "Fucking twilight zone..." she mumbled, shaking her head, "But at least we're getting somewhere. Ok, fine, we'll go with this 'alternate timeline' theory thing, I guess..." She furrowed her brow, not entirely clear on how there could be an 'alternate' timeline, but it didn't seem important at the moment. "The name's Marti. That's all, just Marti. The whole secret identity thing became rather moot after you got killed. Once they had you figured out, they connected the rest of us." Somehow trying to convince him that she was his kid from the future or whatever didn't seem worth it at the moment. "So what's up with the angel? Know her? Or more important - where I can find her?"

-Batman_GothamsProtector- snorted again. "Her name's Jade, and I doubt you're going to find her. She's going to find you when she wants to. Long story. She does happen to deal in temporal anomalies, so it's very likely you got caught in a wrinkle somewhere in the time-space continuum. And if it makes you feel better, Selina's just in hiding, I would imagine, your friend Harley ditched the Joker and changed her name, and Alfred will be pleased to know he talked you out of a tongue ring. Even if he didn't manage to spare you the hair dye."

-Martha_Wayne-  The woman - Jade - had said that she'd see Marti again, the young woman would just have to wait, it seemed. She sighed amusedly. "Well. I'm glad to see Sel and Harley are all right... Of course, they won't have a clue who I am any more than you do, but hey, I'm not selfish..."  Marti smirked slightly. Now that the conversation had taken a less hostile tone, she could claim it as  the most prolonged civil conversation she'd had with her old man in years. Except he wasn't her father. Not really. So it didn't matter if he was civil and paying attention. And... he shouldn't be. "You'd better go after the Joker. Just let me out here. I know how you feel about people being in your way."

-Batman_GothamsProtector- "Then you also know I'm not going to let you run around Gotham like you were." Alfred would simply love him for bringing him another charge. Of course, stroking Alfred's British ego was key to keeping him happy. Telling Alfred what a positive impact he had been on Marti in the other timeline would be key.  A quick glance to his screen gave him the Joker's location. It would be first on his list after taking care of the girl. Even if Joker moved, they would undoubtedly have left a paper trail, or word of movements. The Underworld heard all, and Batman knew where to press to get the information he wanted.

-Martha_Wayne-  Marti sighed. "Hey. I've been conscious for all of fifteen minutes. I was a little confused by waking up in the twilight zone without a warning, y'know? Behavior was hardly the status quo, so gimme a break. I'm over it now. I just want to find someplace to crash and get cleaned up. I haven't had a decent night's sleep since..." she trailed off. She wasn't going to complain. Complaints were a sign of weakness. Shifting in her seat, she faced forward again. 

-Batman_GothamsProtector- had already started heading for Wayne Manor, in his very winding and erratic way. Kept him from being followed. "I'm sure Alfred will be delighted to pamper someone for a change." That made it clear where they were going. She seemed to have trusted the Alfred she knew. Maybe being in a familiar surrounding would help, and relax her. That would help 'encourage' her to be more forthcoming over her origins.

-Martha_Wayne-  Home. They were going home. More or less. Finding a feeling of dread edging in, Marti shivered slightly and tugged the coat tighter around her slender form. It wasn't her home, it wasn't her Alfred, it wasn't her father... this isn't her Gotham. What the hell kind of second chance was this, anyway? She was trapped here while her city crumbled. Marti silently set her jaw, forcing herself to get angry to keep from feeling anything else. 

-Batman_GothamsProtector- It was a few minutes later the saw the Batmobile returning much earlier than it ever had. "Ah, welcome back, Master Bruce. I trust this is in regards to 'business', rather than your reconsidering my offer to play 'Scrabble'." Alfred was rather stunned to see Marti climbing out of the car. "A bit more young than your usual dates, Master Bruce, but I am not one to comment on your....well, tastes." Bruce threw him the merest of amused scowls. "This is Marti, she needs a place to stay. She seems to be lost in time, and she knows and works with us in that other place. I don't want her on the streets." He cuffed Alfred lightly on the arm. "Be sure to use all your British manners and charm. She's a special guest, after all." Another wry smirk, and he headed back towards the car.

-Martha_Wayne-  Marti slid reluctantly out of the car, her arms wrapping around her torso as her eyes trailed over her surroundings, finally falling on the butler. She kept her jaw set, trying to look annoyed and rebellious, but she couldn't keep the nostalgic amusement out of her eyes at the dialogue between the two men. She'd always envied Alfred, perhaps more than she'd envied Dick and the others, because Alfred was the one that knew her father best. Which had made him full of stories, but still no substitute for the affections desired. Covering her thoughts with a scowl, she forced her eyes to the ground. "Fuck the manners and charm. Just show me where I can take a shower and crash for the night," she muttered, moving away from the Batmobile.

-Batman_GothamsProtector- Alfred did seem a little put off by the whole dark cloud over Marti's head. Still, he never let Bruce get to him, no reason to let someone following in his footsteps to do that either. "I...see. Yes, well, if you'll follow me, then we'll get you a nice hot bath, and a comfortable bed. Goodness knows they aren't used around here." The reproachful look was shot at Bruce, who seemed to run on so little sleep so often.

-Martha_Wayne-  And she found she felt bad. Even if it wasn't -her- Alfred, she found she couldn't quite think of it that way and treat him like a stranger. He was probably pretty much the same man that she'd come to think of as a sort of grandfather. "Thanks, Alfred, she murmured, her arms dropping to her side, trying to make herself feel like something other than a little kid. Seeing it wasn't going to work, she relaxed and slipped her hands in her pockets. She kept her gaze on the ground, though, after that one look, trying to avoid as much as possible of the trip down memory lane that she suspected following him through the house would be.


	4. Revelations

A Wrinkle in Time

Part Three: Revelations

Much like the last chapter, written in RP form with the help of my other-and-better half.

-Batman_GothamsProtector- the night had been productive. The Joker had found the tracer, only in a fit on blind luck, one of his henchmen had gotten it stuck to his shoe while they had been running around, hastily packing. The Commissioner had been pleased, and the front lines had been halted to put up pictures of the Joker and his men dangling from the streetlight in front of Police Headquarters. On another productive note - hair. One of Marti's to be exact. He wanted to know something more about her, so he was looking to the part of her that could never lie. Oddly enough, though, he could only identify one of the parents off hand. The DNA was his own. Well, half of it, anyhow. He would have matched against samples of Selina, save for that she'd called Selina 'Aunt'. Talia, and several other women he had known were inconclusive. He leaned back in his chair, frowning. "Any luck, sir?" Alfred had returned, having checked in on Marti. He'd lifted the hair from the collar of her shirt when he had laundered it. "Some." He'd used the computer, analyzing the other half of the DNA to make some sort of composite sketch. Dark hair, blue eyes, fair skinned......Not helping.  "I can't think of anyone I know that I might possibly have some extra dimensional 'relationship' with." He knew quite well he wasn't getting roped into a child. "Well, sir, this is someone from another dimension. Circumstances could be extremely different from here." Bruce mused again. Odd circumstances. A flash of random recollection seemed to spark. It was two days ago that he'd last been stared upon by a woman with blue eyes and dark hair. Fingers flew across the keyboard. Alfred stared at the login dialogue on the screen. "The Watchtower. I take it that the Green Lantern and the Flash  have succeeded in lightening the workplace dating regulations?" Smirking, Bruce ran a quick DNA check on one member, and the computer pinged an affirmative. He stared, rather disbelieving such was possible in *any* reality.

-Martha_Wayne-  Marti had to admit, uncomfortable as she was in this place from her past, it had been nice to be able to take a long shower and fall into bed knowing that someone wasn't going to need you elsewhere and that you weren't going to be attacked while doing so. She couldn't help but question the former; wherever she was, her world was still out there, and now it was entirely at the mercy of Denmark. That thought had been the ruination of any solid night's sleep she might have gotten. Meditation had also proven completely useless. Finally, she'd slipped back into her suit, smiling slightly at having found it cleaner than it'd been in months and folded neatly on the dresser, next to a carefully organized pile of the belongings she'd had in the pockets of her trench coat. Mostly makeup, so she didn't much mind that the man had 'gone through it'. Settling in front of the room's mirror, she tried to formulate some kind of plan as she hid her face under the layers of powders and paints. Ok, so perhaps it wasn't entirely true that she didn't wear a mask. She liked to think of it more along the lines of the actor's creed, however: never go out, even to empty the garbage, unless you're dressed to the teeth. Marti wanted to go out, but she needed more information first. Information on time travel. And she was sitting on top of one of the best places to go for such strange information, now wasn't she? Slipping her belongings back into the pockets of her coat, she crept down to the Batcave, hoping that Bruce would be out most of the night.

--Batman_GothamsProtector-- was found dozing lightly, though he seemed to awaken as Marti entered the cave. His fingers had been steepled before him, obviously having been pondering something. Should he confront Marti with what he knew? It would explain why she had seemed so strained, and why she had accused him of being an imposter so fervently. Being here in the Manor would be stressful, if he were dead, he imagined. But, apparently, he seemed to have fallen into the same trap his father had. Marti's demeanor seemed as dark as his had been. It seemed that that Bruce had ignored Marti, just as Thomas Wayne had ignored him.

-Martha_Wayne-  Marti froze, finding that the cave was indeed occupied. She almost just crept back out, but it was unlikely he didn't know she was there. Crossing her arms over her chest, she muttered. "Figures. You would be here, just when I was counting on you not to be." Continuing across towards the computer, she added, "It's not that I don't appreciate the hospitality - even if it is just to keep me somewhere you can keep an eye on me - But I need to get back to my time, world, universe, whatever. Mind if I do a little research?" Her tone had been meant to be polite, in spite of that, it came across as borderline hostile. It was easier to avoid being apologetic with Bruce than it had been with Alfred.

--Batman_GothamsProtector-- "As a matter of fact, yes." He didn't like it when withheld facts from, but then, he was rather hypocritical that way. The chair swiveled towards her, his eyes boring into her. "Time travel and even dimensional travel, can be arranged. However, as I understand it, the jump would likely mean the termination of your existence. There are beings that police the time-space continuum, and if you found your 'Guardian Angel', then you were lucky." He turned away again, soaking, as though voicing a random side thought. "I take it this is how you and your father interacted."

-Martha_Wayne-  "Those 'beings' sure as fuck weren't doing their job if I got -here-," Marti retorted quietly. "So risks or not, I'm going back. -My- Gotham needs me." Further explanation was cut off by the seemingly random statement. Batman didn't make random statements. Marti scowled at the use of past tense, knowing she'd never mentioned her father being dead. He knew. Rolling her eyes, she said after a moment, "Nah. We just -didn't- interact. He hated me. Happy now?" Scowling further, Marti turned on her heel. She'd take off until she could figure something out on her own.

--Batman_GothamsProtector-- "Then for whatever it is worth, I'm sorry." The tone was as flat as ever, but he knew how it was to be tossed aside and forgotten. He was suspecting it didn't mean much. "Your mother wasn't around much either, I take it?" He didn't need to patronize her if she already knew. 

-Martha_Wayne-  Marti paused mid-step, lowering her foot back down into place. After a silent moment, she murmured, "Don't sweat it, huh? Alter dimensional self or not, it's not your problem." She was tempted to ignore the question about her mother. Except the thought dawned on her that if he'd figured out half the mystery, it was likely he'd figured out the rest, if nothing else out of curiosity.  And unlike her father, might be willing to reveal the truth. Trying to keep her voice even, she continued, "My mother died shortly after I was born. I guess. I don't even know what she looks like. He never mentioned her. Ever. Alfred wouldn't talk either..." Marti glanced over her shoulder. "If you know - "

--Batman_GothamsProtector-- "It took me awhile, mostly because this is about the strangest pairing I've ever heard of." Keying a button, he called the image up on the screen of the Amazonian hero. Turning back to face her, he imagined she was as shocked as he was. He and Diana rarely agreed, or saw eye-to-eye on anything. Her mission was very broad, his was extremely limited.  But, opposites attract, supposedly. He certainly wasn't mentioning this to Diana. The one he knew. But she deserved to know. Heck, she deserved a lot of things. She'd been raised by *Selina* and *Harley*, for crying out loud.

-Martha_Wayne-  The young woman fully expected him to refuse her that information too. The fact that he didn't somewhat softened her to the man, in spite of the fact he wasn't being helpful when it came to anything else. Turning back around as the image came up, she stared at the picture silently, trying to recall some faint image or feeling from her earliest memories of the woman, and not surprisingly, she found she couldn't. So much for the idea that babies never really forget their mothers. After a minute, licking her lips a few times, she whispered, "What's her name?"

--Batman_GothamsProtector-- "Her name is Diana. Princess of Themyscira. She's also called Wonder Woman." A woman he held in high regard. Quite the rarity for Bruce. An almost bemused grin tugged at his mouth. "I am sorry she didn't survive. If she had, you can be sure that your father would have never ignored you. She would have kicked his tail quite thoroughly if she had known what was to come. But, since you are quite intent on returning home, if you will wait, I can arrange for you to meet with one of the Green Lanterns. His ring used to belong to your 'guardian angel', and has some powers that the other rings don't. It can travel through time and space, and could likely get you home." 

-Martha_Wayne-  "Princess...?" Marti repeated, then scowled, to cover up the process of dealing with all the new information. "My father had a job to do. More important than worrying about some stupid kid. I respect that." She snorted. "He should have just shipped me off to Mascara or where ever you said she's from and stayed out of my life. It would have been better for both of us. And spared Alfred a few headaches." She fell silent a moment, then nodded. "If that's how it's gonna get done, then hook me up with this guy so it can get done."

--Batman_GothamsProtector-- "Pardon my assumption, but you seem like the type who would be bored out of your mind on Themyscira. From all accounts," and here he smirked lightly, as the only account was hers, "'Man's World' has not been kind to you, but still, they would keep you there. Amazons are not allowed to leave the island. Diana is the exception, being their ambassador.  But, I have sent the Green Lantern a message. He is currently out on patrol. He'll be back to Earth tomorrow. Hopefully, it can be arranged as a simple dimensional jump, but I'm not much privy to such details of such travel. He'd know more. He knows Jade, and Jade would be the authority."

-Martha_Wayne-  Marti raised a brow, finding herself wondering for the briefest moment if it had been a sincere father-like emotion that had caused her father not to ship her off to Themyscira, knowing she'd never be able to leave. Still, it would have been better than things had turned out, wouldn't it? Marti scowled softly. There was no point in trying to reason why things had been the way they'd been. It was far too late for anything to be fixed. Second chance or not. At length, she broke her still silence, shifting her arms to clasp her hands behind her back. "Thanks." After a brief hesitation, she added, "I hate asking for something else on top of everything you've already done, but would you be able to maybe spare a few smoke and gas pellets? I try to avoid relying on tricks, but it's useful sometimes..." She did it with as much dignity as possible. Marti hated asking for help as much as she hated to admit she wasn't that confident she'd last a week once she went back. The awareness that she was supposed to be dead hadn't escaped her. Who was she kidding, thinking she could 'save' Gotham on her own?

--Batman_GothamsProtector-- An eyebrow quirked upwards in his usual, appraising gaze. He was actually amused. For someone so bent on hating their father, she was following in his footsteps, almost exactly. "That.....can likely be arranged." He usually made it a point to never do anything for someone outside the Justice League or one of his own. Still, she was one of his own, so to speak. She was planning on keeping 'Batman' alive, in her own way. He doubted she'd call herself 'Batman', and maybe not anything 'Bat' at all. But she wanted to help Gotham. She wouldn't be asking otherwise.

-Martha_Wayne-  Marti scowled more when her eyes met his gaze. "Thanks." Wasn't much else to say, was there? Despite that, she found she was hesitant to retreat from the cave just yet. But that would be sentimental. Exhaling a short sigh, she turned again, her hands shifting into the front pockets of her coat.

--Batman_GothamsProtector-- turned back to his computer screen. He was not a conversationalist. He'd certainly done better than his counterpart, though he was assuming that the other Bruce had withdrawn after Diana had died. It just didn't add up to this Bruce. He would never be able to ignore a family, or a lover so close that they would want children. He couldn't have it both ways, it was either Batman or a life. He'd chosen Batman, and was sticking to it.

-Martha_Wayne-  "Goodnight." The young woman disappeared back into the room she'd been given, finally letting herself fully ponder over the things she'd learned so far and what the implications were. Despite the way she played it up, she'd never been able to hate her father, only wondered why she'd been so much of an unpleasantry to him. Marti hadn't become a problem child until she'd realized that being a perfect over-achieving angel wasn't going to make him like her any more. Anything after that was just a cry for attention. Probably why she'd found Harley to be a kind of big sister. She didn't want to sleep, but she eventually forced herself to, quieting her conscience with the fact that she'd be going home tomorrow, and she'd be more use to Gotham with a decent night's sleep under her belt.


	5. Stranded

A Wrinkle in Time

Part Four: Stranded

-Dave_GreenLantern_Armstrong- Gotham. Dave had never liked the rather dark and ugly side of this city. But then, his hometown of New York wasn't any better. Harley always had a fondness for the place, but she had a lot of history here. Anyhow, Batman had said to meet someone here. He'd only been told he'd know the person when he saw her. Typical Bats. Dave coasted easily over the rooftops, looking for signs of anyone. Being fresh off patrol, Dave was eager to get home. He had a girlfriend to see, and to catch up on some good old R&R. Batman naturally had mentioned something about temporal travel. Fun. More Enforcer taunting. No mad Qwardian monk or pissy Kh'ree lieutenant to take the fire this time either.

-Martha_Wayne-  Marti had been flat out shocked by this version of her father actually letting her go wander through Gotham to meet up with this Lantern guy, but she didn't stick around for questioning it. A short time later saw her perched on the cross atop the old cathedral that was, at least where she came from, one of her favored hangouts. Possibly, out of a sense of irony, her favorite. It was a strange thing to see people wandering the streets at night with little concern over doing so. As strange as it was not to smell something burning on the wind. The night was clear, the stars were beautiful. A rare moment of peace, disrupted by a interestingly oversized firefly in the distance.

-Dave_GreenLantern_Armstrong- :Well, leave it to one of the Batman's 'kids' to go perching on a rooftop. Marti's seat on the cathedral was rather plain, and Dave dropped in a few moments later. "Hi," he greeted, offering a hand he never expected shaken. "I'm the Green Lantern. Batman said you needed to speak to me about a temporal problem?" He was rather cheerful. Undoubtedly a drastic change from the Bat. This made a marked change in how things had been before on these 'temporal problems'. Before, it had always been Jade coming to him over a problem with a dimensional anchor. Made him miss the good old days. 

-Martha_Wayne-  Marti greeted the cheerfulness in much the same manner Batman likely would have, ignoring it and skipping straight to the point at hand. Also ignoring the pleasantry of introducing herself. "I don't belong here. Batman said you could send me back to my own dimension, time, realm...whatever the fuck it is... And he said you know this Jade chick that was screwing with my head when I got here." Marti scowled softly. If Jade had said anything at all about being in another dimension, it would have made things oh so much easier.

-Dave_GreenLantern_Armstrong- seemed rather visibly shocked at hearing Jade's name. "Jade?" He trailed off. He hadn't seen her since Karkull had simply tossed her in time. He'd always considered himself close to Jade, despite that she would smack him if he ever spoke his thought aloud. He carried around part of her in his ring. Forcibly turning his thoughts from his lost friend, he focused back on Marti, gazing at her. Strangefate, Jade, the Enforcer - the list went on of people who had recommended he not use his ring's time/spatial traveling abilities. He didn't trust many of them, but none of them would tell him such to spite him maliciously. "You know this could mean the end of both our existences." His gaze was resting on her, making sure she knew what was involved.

-Martha_Wayne-  The young woman's brow furrowed at his reaction. Somehow his surprise at the mention of this Jade didn't feel comforting. Her scowl darkened, but relented somewhat at his warning. "I have to get back, and I'll take whatever risk is needed to do so. But if it's something that's going to put you in jeopardy as well, I'll find another way." She paused, then narrowed her eyes. "Any idea where I can find this Jade person?"

-Dave_GreenLantern_Armstrong- "No." The somewhat somber mood seemed to return. "She was lost in time. I haven't seen her in a while. When did you see her?" If Jade was lost in time, was she thrown here? Why couldn't he feel her with his ring? The way Marti was talking, Jade wasn't being bounced through time, and she had an actual conversation with her. Jade had never been one to go out of her way though to hang around him. She usually found him annoying. Made him quirk a light grin. "Wish I could help you. But I can't sense Jade anywhere. Making a rift in space can be dicey. I don't know how to make them without causing fluxes. Fluxes bring out the Enforcer. That's when you get erased from history."

-Martha_Wayne-  "The last thing she looked was lost," Marti muttered. "She was the first person I saw yesterday when I came to. She knew who I was. Made some crack about 'It's a Wonderful Life'. Said she's see me around and disappeared." Marti shifted against the cross, running a hand through her hair.  His technical explanation hadn't meant much, all in all, but she took it to mean he didn't want to get himself killed. "Forget it, then. I'll find another way." As an afterthought, she added, "Just do me a favor - Don't tell Batman you didn't send me back." It seemed like Batman had been right, she was just going to have to wait for her guardian angel to come calling a second time. She wasn't about to get stuck under 'house arrest' till that time came, however, even if she wasn't sure exactly -where- she was going to go.

-Dave_GreenLantern_Armstrong- Well....this left Dave in a quandary. Jade *had* said she would be visiting Marti again. That meant Jade was keeping some marginal eye on her. How and why? Dave had no idea. But he trusted Jade. Jade would never abandon someone in a lurch. Again, she would be smacking and/or maiming anyone who said so, but she was a good person.


	6. Themyscira

A Wrinkle in Time

Part Five: Themyscira

With the help of Ranger and Kati, yay.

-Batman_GothamsProtector- seemed rather content to go through the endless series of microfiches he kept of the Gotham Herald. As far as he was concerned, Marti was gone. Dave Armstrong, one of Earth's reserve Green Lanterns, had sent her home. Dave hadn't said anything otherwise, and he seemed the type to let him know of a change in plan. However, Dave was also one of those who had concealed Jade's whereabouts, but Batman hadn't quite considered this just yet. He felt sorry for Marti, but he had his job to do, and she had hers, as she had said. All that was left was to make sure Diana never heard about this one.

-Martha_Wayne-  The Green Lantern hadn't been much help in getting her any closer to home, in fact, all he'd really done was get batman's watchful eye off her back, but Marti wasn't the type to take disappointments without quickly drawing up a backup plan. Jade had called this her second chance. She didn't know what that meant, really, but it seemed like it might have something to do with her family. She'd gotten a sort of second perspective on her 'father', so why not try and find this Themyscira place and see what she might possibly have in the way of heritage on her mother's side, right? This bit of determination found Marti, several days later - having begged, borrowed and bribed her passage along the way - alone in a small craft in the Bermuda triangle. Thinking that perhaps all of this was a delusion after all, and that she really had just hit her head very, very, very hard. It was the only thing that explained this sort of madness.

-DianaPrincex-  Themyscira. A veritable island adrift inside one of the most notorious areas on the face of the planet. Only those meant to find it would, as Marti was now finding out. House spent in the delicate craft would warp her senses. Everything would be upside down, and almost unimaginably terrifying. A soul could die out there, alone and unwanted. Unless you were meant to find the island. And eventually the small craft found itself and passenger resting quietly on a perfectly white beach, sand pristine. Lovely. Palm trees waved overhead, stretching towards the impossibly blue sky. There was a path leading into dense brush, seemingly patrolled by seagulls. An air of timelessness prevailed. Diana knelt before a simple altar, the sacred grove secluded away in the forest. It belonged to Artemis, the Huntress. The Princess prayed there often, as a chaste maid it was her duty to uphold the ideals the Huntress represented, and so each day the raven-haired beauty sacrificed something to the Goddess. It was also nearer the beaches than the city, so she was assured privacy.

-Batman_GothamsProtector- Fingers danced nimbly across the keyboard, busily analyzing a soil sample he'd collected at a crime scene. Thankfully, he'd gotten out before Detective Bullock had arrived. He didn't need to listen to his ranting and raving over 'evidence theft' again. He'd left ample amounts for the police. He'd found some rather unique chemical traces in the soil, as he had been hoping to find. Now it was just a matter of narrowing down the locations of where such chemicals would be present in the soil. "Still receiving telemetry on tracer 11039a," the computer intoned suddenly. "No follow up action has been taken. Do you wish to cease monitoring?" Bruce's face creased. That was  the tracer Alfred had 'accidentally' worked into Marti's clothing. Why was it still transmitting? He'd never get a signal from another dimension. He called up the coordinates quickly. The middle of the Bermuda Triangle. He was mostly sure she wasn't looking for spare boats, which rather narrowed the possibilities to Themyscira and Themyscira. She was going to see Diana. But how would the Amazons receive her? The rest didn't seem to bother him.

-Martha_Wayne-  And madness it was. Marti lost track of the nightmarish time that passed until the craft finally seemed to come to rest on the shores of... somewhere. She sat in the boat, staring at the sand, sky, and other images of a paradise. Scowling at herself for humming the theme to the twilight zone under her breath, Marti finally tentatively leaned over the edge of the boat, toeing the sand. It -seemed- like solid land, not a mirage. Marti scowled again, rolling her eyes at herself. "Oh fucking hell just get a grip," she mumbled under her breath, sliding over the edge of the boat and dragging it ashore as far as she could to keep it out of the reach of the tide. Her blue eyes narrowed on a path in the trees. Dropping her hands into the pockets of her coat, she started for it, still grumbling at herself under her breath.

-DianaPrincex-  What a dangerous path, too. No jagged stones lying in wait for hapless feet. No huge snakes waiting to drop on an unsuspecting traveler. A bloodthirsty fawn strolled past, pausing to turn large, brown eyes on Marti before bounding away into the brush. Paradise, indeed. It was hard to understand why anyone would want to leave. Meanwhile: Diana had completed the small ritual and exited the grove in silence. Raised as she had been, the woman's feet made no noise against the strewn ground. Nor would they, whilst Diana remained on the island. It was her playground, Queen Hippolyta had seen to that long ago. Stride slowed, thoughts of Patriarch's World crowding in. She would have to return, picking up the duties she held there. Diana had buried several proverbial hatchets with her mother on this trip; had even been forgiven for following the pilot that had first taken her into the modern world. Progress completely halted, the female stood motionless in the middle of the pathway, only half a mile from the city. The nape of her neck was tingling. Why?

-Batman_GothamsProtector- This presented the stumper for Bruce. He hated asking for help, but he'd need one. He wasn't allowed on Themyscira. Hippolyta and the gods were just the feminazi's ultimate dream. He needed a diplomatic hand to help smooth things over. Speaking of diplomats - "Computer, create a data link with the Watchtower computer system. Stand by," the computer intoned. "Data link complete." "Locate Wonder Woman." Making some small noises briefly, it finally replied that Wonder Woman was currently on Themyscira as well. This meant that Armstrong wasn't completely dead when he caught up to him.

-Martha_Wayne-  Marti blinked slightly at the fawn. It may as well have been a panther, it unnerved the young woman just the same. More so, as a panther would have just tried to eat her and be done with it. "What're you starin' at?" she muttered, just before the fawn bounded away. A moment later, she snorted at herself, drawing her left hand out of her pocket and tucking the thumb into the belt, her fingers involuntarily tracing over the gold-and-black emblem. Reminding herself not to be such a baby. Narrowing her eyes on the paradise, she continued forward, her movement careful and quiet, but certainly not noiseless on the unfamiliar terrain.

-DianaPrincex-  There it was again. There was an elephant on the island, and it was breaking tiny sticks like you wouldn't believe. Near, too. Diana scanned the path behind her; then the area ahead, still motionless otherwise. The intruder wasn't on this trail, but there was one not too far off. It explained her momentary unease. Well, then. Sliding into the foliage, Diana slid a long knife from its sheath against her thigh and crept silently through the underbrush. A few minutes later she could plainly hear someone stealthily sneaking towards the city of the Amazons. Ha. Not today, friend. The princess paused, gathering her not inconsiderable strength and then ... dove out onto the path, mere inches from Marti. The deadly weapon was pointed directly at the younger woman's heart by an unwavering hand. " Halt and declare your intentions ..". Diana wasn't clad in formal raiment; just a short, white toga, gold armbands and the knife. She could have been any Themysciran.

-Batman_GothamsProtector- "Computer, establish communications link with Wonder Woman." Several moments later, he got the idea she didn't have her comm-link on her. He couldn't blame her. It only went off....oh.....every two minutes. And that was on a slow day. He repressed the inward sigh. This meant talking to the other Amazons as a means of reaching her. This was going to be painful. "Computer, establish communications link with the Themysciran Embassy. I need to speak with Princess Diana." The Amazons would probably take offense and just ignore him if he didn't address her as such. The rather unpleasant face greeting him on the screen didn't promise a warm reception. "And what business must you discuss with the Princess?" Her tone made it clear she found it taxing to even speak with him. "A diplomatic crisis has risen. I am in need of her aid as a 'negotiator'." Never told anyone the whole truth. He certainly didn't want to now. The Amazons would be enraged that someone had landed on Themyscira. Marti's only saving grace was her lack of a Y chromosome.

-Martha_Wayne-  It was almost a relief to find herself staring down the glinting blade of a knife. That was familiar territory, she could deal with that. Much safer than innocent doe-eyed looking creatures. She was quite thrilled with herself for neither moving to counter-attack the woman or to try and defend herself. Slowly, her thumb unhooked from her father's belt, her hands rising slightly to the side. "Easy, lady, I was just-" Her words stopped with an awkward abruptness as she met the other woman's eyes. Marti stared, she couldn't help it. She'd only had those few precious minutes in the Batcave to learn what her mother had looked like, but she'd committed the image to memory. Different clothes, yes, but this woman fit the bill. Marti licked her lips, averting her gaze, focusing it back on the knife. No sense in making admissions that weren't warranted for, right? Even if this was Diana, it wasn't her mother, any more than it had been her Alfred, her Gotham, or her father that she'd found upon awakening. "I'm lookin' for someone... a relative, I think... Sorta... It's a long story... It'd be a little easier to explain without steel at my throat, and all..."

-DianaPrincex-  " I'm sure it would be. " came the amused response. " And you'll get a chance, in front of the Queen." The knife sank back into its home, fingers rising to settle against Marti's shoulder in a -very- firm grip. " Come along, little one. Dare I hope a tale of how you came to set foot on this ground?" Vaguely archaic speech patterns from the woman, mm? Diana watched the girl, for that is what she appeared to be. And without evidence to the contrary ... " So what is your name? " Curious, the stranger had lovely eyes, much like her own. And Donna's, if truth be told. The Amazon moved with almost supernatural grace, shoulders carrying an arrogance subtly placed. Here was power unflaunted, a princess and warrior secure in her own skin.

-Batman_GothamsProtector- Maybe it was their mutual arrogance that had brought them together in that other reality. Bruce, however, was trying extremely hard not to resort to 'the usual methods' in dealing with this pompous Amazon. He was assuming this could have been dealt with in all of a few minutes had the overzealous secretary actually put him through instead of holding him up like this. "There is a stranger on Themyscira," he finally admitted. "The Princess would be best suited to -" The Amazon cut him off, noting something off screen. "The Princess has already apprehended the intruder, and does not need the *help* of a *man*." This was taking a great deal of self-control. "May I please speak with her. I know who the intruder is."

-Martha_Wayne-  Marti nearly backed away, suddenly thinking she was in just a little bit over her head. "Marti..." she mumbled in reply, letting herself be towed by the woman. A half second later, she found herself admitting, "Martha." Slowly, so as not to have the action misconstrued, she ran her hand through her hair, tucking it back behind both ears. "A tale? Like I said... it's a long story. Fu-" Suddenly, Jade's advice about cleaning up her language seemed very, very good. "Far fetched," she hastily censored herself, "That's how it'll sound...." Her blue eyes shifted to the woman again, trying to discretely study her. "Eh... I've never been before a Queen before. Any... uhm... rules... that I should be aware of? I mean... d'ya bow or curtsey or kneel or... grovel... or... are you just gonna throw me in a cage with lions or what?"

-DianaPrincex-  " Martha. Interesting. " Clear blue eyes twinkled, despite the rather stoic expression Diana wore. " We only toss male intruders to the lions. Which, considering Queen Hyppolita's current mood, might be a better choice." The nearly six-foot woman paused suddenly, hand dropping away from Marti's shoulder. Visage was inherently serious. Those intriguing eyes flickered around before she spoke quietly. " Did Bruce send you? .." Bruce? Ahem. Remember the buckle? Warriors have good eyesight, sweetie. " If so, it was a bad idea on his part. Mot- the Queen despises him completely." The princess fell silent a moment, and then offered up what passed for a rakish grin. " We'll just tell her you wanted some -real- combat training. Look sincere and she'll believe it." ~ I hope. ~

-Batman_GothamsProtector- ever so casually keyed a command sequence to capture this on video. Hippolyta was now on the line, and she was *worried*. Vindictive much, Bruce? After more go-round with the stubborn Amazon, Bruce had done the only logical thing. He'd threatened to come to Themyscira himself. The death threats had been expected, and so he'd pointed out that a man would have 'defiled' Themyscira. The man he happened to be, at that. That had gotten Hippolyta in on it. "If it is such a sensitive issue, I suppose you wouldn't mind letting me speak with the Princess then, now would you?" That self control from before was trying not to smile as he leaned back in his chair.

-Martha_Wayne-  Well, that answered some part of the question. If the queen of the amazons hated her father's counterpart here, it was possible the same held true in her own world. Her brow furrowed slightly. So many reasons she might have never been told who her mother was, so many reasons why her father had seemed to hate her. She doubted she'd know which of them were true. Unless she made this journey again, when she got back to her world. But... she wouldn't have time. Gotham came first. And Gotham was a full time job. "He didn't. I think he'd strangle me if he knew I were here... Sure of it, in fact." Her hand strayed to the belt again. "I didn't get this from -him-. At least not the 'him' you know..." she started to explain, feeling slightly encouraged by the other woman's grin. "For what it's worth... I would sincerely like to be trained. If such is possible..." Anything to get a glimpse at mom's side of the family. And to keep you from getting killed when you get back home. 

-DianaPrincex-  A brow lofted. She managed the expression better than Spock would have. Go mum? " Ah. I see." Which she didn't. The idea was emerging, however, that the girl was more than she appeared, not as unusual as the notion once would have been. " Been living in Patriarch's World too long.." Diana grumbled, tugging Marti out of the foliage. Before them lay the city, unchanged since the days of the Classical Greek expansion. " Welcome to my home. C'mon." Still arrogant. Still tall. Still stunning. But she seemed more approachable than the amazons freezing all over the walkway to stare at the duo in dismay. An intruder on the island. Some fell in behind as Diana and her prisoner headed to the palace.

-Batman_GothamsProtector- Hippolyta had ordered an Amazon to find the Princess and to bring her to the palace immediately. Bruce had given her half an hour. He suspected he'd be talking to Diana much sooner. The Threat to teleport by means of the Watchtower to Themyscira had been quite the trump card. He was saving that one for a rainy day. 

-Martha_Wayne-  Marti's eyes widened as they fell on the city, and her step hesitated. "It's beautiful..." she whispered, but quickly snapped out of it under the dark looks of the rest of the island's population. Her step quickened to keep her close to Diana. Like the cathedral she called home in her own time, she was fascinated by the reminder that the past really had existed. Equally like the cathedral, she suspected, she didn't belong here any more than she belonged in the hallowed halls of the Christian religion. This place was too sunny, to clean... Her arms wrapped nervously around her torso. "Don't get visitors much, I take it?"

-DianaPrincex-  "What gave it away?" Modern speech patterns; the Amazon looking near Marti's own age .. footloose and fancy free. Until they reached the plaza leading into the inner sanctum of her home. Here it resembled a museum. Or tomb. Diana's bearing changed dramatically-- now she was the Heir.  "What kept you, child? And is that the stranger? " Hippolyta stood before the console, her expression decidedly more fierce than a dragon. Diana dropped into a low bow, gesturing for Marti to do the same. " Your Majesty, it is being taken care of." Outwardly respectful tones. One couldn't 'read' the princess anymore. Rising finally, Marti firmly at her side, Diana strode over to the screen and dipped her head towards Batman's image. " Bruce. " Polite tone. " I've retrieved your missing compatriot, she is safely under my protection." The Queen wouldn't understand for who would dare hurt a woman on Themyscira. But Bruce would know that Marti was free from repercussions of her actions. At least from the government.

-Martha_Wayne-  Graceful was no problem, Catwoman and Harley had seen to it that the girl could move with grace when she wanted to. Trying to look respectful, on the other hand, that was tricky for Marti, and she quite nearly ended up falling on her face trying to mimic Diana's bow by watching the other woman out of the corner of her eyes. 

-Batman_GothamsProtector- Kept the flinch off his face, He hated being called Bruce, especially when in costume, and especially around that *thing* hovering around Diana, no doubt. Good to know Marti had found the one rational person on Themyscira, though. "Good. I apologize for the inconvenience, Princess. I had thought the matter...dealt with." He cast a quick glance towards Marti. "If you would like more information, we can meet at the Watchtower at a later date, and discuss the details." Like hell he was divulging Marti's origins around Hippolyta. Wayne Manor would be set upon by Amazonian triremes with full assault squads in just minutes.

-Martha_Wayne-  Graceful was no problem, Catwoman and Harley had seen to it that the girl could move with grace when she wanted to. Trying to look respectful, on the other hand, that was tricky for Marti, and she quite nearly ended up falling on her face trying to mimic Diana's bow by watching the other woman out of the corner of her eyes. Her arms wrapped around her torso again. Between the Queen and her father's image on the console, Marti was ready to inquire about taking her chances with the aforementioned lions. Especially when this specter of her father shot her -that- look. The look and tone that reminded her she was just a nuisance. She scowled, looking away from the screen.

-DianaPrincex-  Diana's shoulders lifted in an eloquent shrug. " That won't be necessary. I shall escort her back to your world myself. " It was time to go, and Martha's appearance merely the catalyst for doing so. Ignoring her mother's sudden intake of breath, and then subsequent scowl, which rather matched Marti's amusingly enough, the Heir sent a formal smile across the link, then cut it off. Bruce wouldn't be able to argue now. Ha. Such small pleasures as tweaking the figurative nose of that man. Still ignoring her mother, the Queen, Diana stalked away from the viewing screen. " Come, compatriot .. continue your story while I gather the things I need for your world." Imperious wench, wasn't she.

-Batman_GothamsProtector- snorted. Closing the comm-link, he could let loose. He'd been restraining himself from using the oh-so-charming nickname - 'Hippy'. Thankfully, Amazons could not reach through vid screens. This was turning into something strange. Jade, then an alter dimensional person who was the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Diana. He still needed to speak with Armstrong.  A heads up that Marti was still here would have been nicer, but knowing Marti, she asked him not to tell.

-Martha_Wayne-  Marti's scowl lessened, though she kept her eyes firmly on the ground as she followed after Diana like a lost puppy. Which was about how she felt. This was so not going how she'd pictured it. She wasn't sure how she'd pictured it, really, just that it wasn't like this. Maybe some melodramatic eyeless seer that would know who she was, or some such thing, like in the old literature... Eventually, though, she found her voice. "I'm not from -here-. This time, I mean. From what I understand, I'm from some kind of parallel time or something... I never knew my mother, but when I got here, and -he-" the reference was clearly towards Bruce, "was trying to figure out who I was, he said he thought I might be... the daughter of one of your people. And since I don't seem able to get home any time soon, I thought... it was worth looking into." There. She'd cleanly avoided mentioning both Bruce and Diana. She'd also clean forgotten the belt around her waist which would somewhat raise question to her story's fullness.

-DianaPrincex-  waited to see if Marti felt like saying anything further, the girl's steps against the marble floor the only other sound. Finally, though, Diana spoke up after gesturing the girl into a suite of rooms. Almost Spartan in furnishings, they bore a roman couch here, a platform piled high with light furs there. A row of pegs held a multitude of silk gowns, a shelf was reserved for royal regalia. There were few personal touches. Diana pulled down a small sack from above her bed and began casually stuffing items into it. " You're hedging and I don't like it." Mama wasn't dumb. " But I'll respect your privacy." Piercing eyes regarded Marti. " I'm sorry that you can't get home ..." Apparently she was inclined to believe that part of it.

-Batman_GothamsProtector- went back to his investigations from before. He had the Watchtower's computers notify him of where Diana teleported. She knew where the cave was, but whether she would come straight here, or head towards the Tower, she hadn't said. It was his mind that was busy. Should he tell Diana what he had learned? Surely she knew him well enough so as not to just pass this off as a cheap trick. The only cheap tricks Batman used were on criminals. Play it by ear, he concluded. Provided she was not belligerent. Much. 

-Martha_Wayne-  "I'm not used to opening up to people. I'm sorry, ok?" Marti scowled softly, but the look melted under the intensity of the Princess' gaze. "I'll get home, one way or another. My city needs me." Her eyes trailed over the woman's suite, then cast an annoyed look down at her own garments. Dimensional differences or not, there couldn't be any kind of regal blood flowing through her own veins. "I.. think you'd like the truth less than you'd like my 'hedging'... Princess." Marti licked her lips. "You're... not going to ship me back to Batman's custody, are you? I suspect after this he really will toss me into Arkham to keep me out of his hair..." Again, fingers brushed over the belt in subconscious gesture. "In my 'time' he and I never got on. The same seems likely here." Meanwhile, in the shadows of the Batcave, the scent of cigarette smoke, accompanied by a voice, emerged not too far behind Bruce. ~Amazing just how fecked up other timelines can be, ain't it?~

-DianaPrincex-  had the grace to look uncomfortable. " You belong with him ..." She reached out to tap the Bat buckle with a faint smile. " Remember, child, that you are under my protection .. I never say anything I don't mean." And if she had, Diana conveniently couldn't remember any such occurrence at the moment. Slinging the sack over a shoulder, she paused only to pick up her communicator and affix it to a shoulder. " Beam us to the Bat Cave .." she ordered. And while they were awaiting teleportation, she added " Bruce means well, Mari. He might be arrogant beyond belief, and gruff but he has a heart under there." Pause. " Somewhere." Pause. " I think." In the next instant, they were materializing just outside the door to 'Ze Secret Lair'.

-Batman_GothamsProtector- Attacked on two fronts. Narrowing his gaze thoughtfully at the signal of intrusion, he turned to face Jade. "Is that before or after you tamper with them?" He was smirking slightly, his gaze fixed on her. "So, is she here to stay, or can I avoid a horde of angry Amazons by insinuating their Princess was 'soiled' by the horrendous hands of a man?" 

-Martha_Wayne-  Marti refrained from commenting that it was likely the heart of Bruce Wayne was used for no function other than pumping blood. It couldn't be true, she wouldn't exist if it were. And -this- Bruce wasn't the one she'd been 'not raised' by. Marti sighed, about to comment, but finding herself cut off by the teleportation. It was a sensation she'd never experienced, and she was mildly shaken by it. Twilight zone, all right.  "Whatever. I'll deal. Always managed to before..." Meanwhile, Jade returned the smirk. ~My fault again, is it?~ Exhaling a cloud of smoke, she shrugged. ~She's got nowhere to go back to. Her 'home' was just a brief glitch in the time stream. It's gone for good. She's has a reason for being here, though. Once it's over... I'll can her the way of her dimension.~

-DianaPrincex-  shook her head. " Ever the stubborn ones I will never quite figure out. " Her way of saying 'knock that off' perhaps. Diana wasn't entirely comfortable around younger people, probably because her childhood had been spent around adults. As a child of the Gods, the princess wasn't allowed to simply roam unchecked. Marti's shoulder found itself briefly squeezed, before Diana did an audacious thing. After knocking loudly against the panel that held the secret entrance, she called out " Avon calling." Actually, that was Robin's fault. The last time she had 'visited' he'd been wrapped up in some miniseries about a model. Heh.

-Batman_GothamsProtector- quirked his gaze over his shoulder to the staircase that led up into the study. It was almost something to laugh at. Almost. The wall slid away in response, despite the corny comment that was doubtless to follow. "Sweeping things under the rug isn't my style, Jade. She can make a new life."

-Martha_Wayne-  Marti furrowed her brow, scowling a little at the squeezing of her shoulder. She realized now her mistake. As much as she'd been disconcerted by the specter of the father she'd known, she was put more at unease by the specter of the mother she'd never had a chance to know. She didn't belong here with this Bruce, she certainly didn't belong on Themyscira. Homesickness fell on the young woman in full force. She wanted nothing more to wake up from this nightmare in the cold ruins of the old cathedral to prowl the fallen city of Gotham, as masochistic as that sounded, it seemed better than here. Jade, meanwhile, simply shrugged again. ~It's -her- choice.~ And the woman was suddenly just not there, the faint scent of smoke being the only evidence she'd been there. 

-DianaPrincex-  No corny line forthcoming. So sorry to disappoint. Diana simply waited until Marti entered before following behind. A few minutes of tepid chitchat and then she would withdraw to a safer place of rest. After hunting down Alfred and saying 'Hello'. For some reason she liked the aging butler. 


	7. Sibling Rivalry

A Wrinkle in Time

Part 6: Sibling Rivalry

- Martha_Wayne -  Batman was known for a lot of things. To those closest to him, the thing he was probably best known for was keeping secrets. So it was no surprise that there were only two people in Gotham that knew who Marti was and where she'd come from: Bruce, and Alfred. Perched on the spire of Gotham's oldest cathedral, Marti inhaled, savoring the far-from-fresh night air. And, more than that, her freedom. There was no doubt in her mind that her long bullet hole-riddled trench coat had at least one bat-tracer in it that she had yet to find, and that this alter dimensional version of her father knew exactly where she was, but that wasn't going to stop her from the fact that she was somewhat free, after nearly a week not being allowed out of Wayne Manor. She wore no mask, instead, the paleness of her face was accented and her features further hidden by somewhat melodramatic gothic makeup. Her gloved hand smoothed out her shirt, falling on her belt. Her father's belt, actually, emblazoned with the giveaway logo, as her blue eyes trailed searchingly over the city. She was home, but she was a million miles away from home...

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - Vigilantes were a proverbial thing to see in Gotham; especially when one of them was affiliated with Batman his Crew. As one of Bruce Wayne's former sidekicks as the Boy Wonder, Dick Grayson had naturally continued to save Gotham of its unpredictable crimes and nefarious masterminds behind them. Now under the pseudonym Nightwing, Dick Grayson was his own hero. No longer was he bond in the shackles of Batman or left to be known as Batman's sidekick. He was free from Bruce's cryptic shadow and way of life; and thankful for it. No rules were to be given. No restrictions. No more anything. This was his playing field and his alone. His stature remained clothed in his Kevlar-laced uniform; black and blue with a stylized separation of the two colors. A raven façade lied over his eyes and the bridge of his nose as well. This evening he had been looking for a man by the name of Jonathan Burns; one of the new renowned criminals who put the infamous faces of the Riddler and Catwoman into retirement. Darkness complimented his intentions to be in stealth-mode while in search for the man as he ran the rooftops applying acrobatic feats to his jumps. Using the best of his detective intuition, Nightwing relied on imperative information that could lead him to this man. Raven tresses flailed against the winds as he ran hastily on foot, roof after roof. He was quite use to this activity as he has been performing activity like this for some time now. As he continued he noticed a lithe figure housing itself atop of a statue of some sort. Pondering the possibilities he went to investigate. 

- Martha_Wayne -  "Fucking twilight zone..." she muttered to herself for the thousandth time as her eyes caught sight of a building that was a pile of rubble in her world. Her world was the screwed up one, this one was the way things should be, and she recognized that. It stung, to think that somehow her world drew the lot of going to hell and this one didn't. It stung even more to know that she was trapped here because here dimension no longer existed. A flare of temporal possibility, Jade had called it. An entire existence spun and un-spun in a matter of moments, long enough to hurl her here... She bowed her head a moment, a small flourish of acrobatic skill carrying her from the peak of the spire to the base of it, on the roof of the cathedral. The cathedral, too, was a monument to the ruination of her dimension, but it was home. Or the closest thing to. She was going to go stark raving mad if she stayed here. Batman would never allow her to continue as a vigilante here in -his- city, that was for certain. And as much as she felt the need and duty to go prowling at night, she found she didn't dare. A flicker of movement on a nearby rooftop caught her attention and interrupted her thoughts, the merest glimpse of blue on black giving away the identity to her practiced eye. "Fuck fuck fuck..." she hissed under her breath. Nightwing was still in Gotham in this time? She hadn't been expecting that, and the last thing she needed was another 'family reunion'. Batman had nearly tossed her in Arkham until the mention of Jade had convinced him she wasn't a loony imposter. She spun on one heel, sprinting full out across the cathedral roof, leaping to another building.

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - Richard seemed to appear out of nowhere as he appeared on another figure beside her in a semi-crouching position. Only his white eyes remained visible as the shadows reigned over the rest of his frame. It wasn't who he thought it would be. He was glad but disappointed altogether. He couldn't make out who this anonymous lurker was save for the yellow tinge touching the surface below her feet. Following this minute speck of light to the source he became piqued. Was that…Bruce's? God. And if it was how on earth did this person manage to get a hold of such a device. "Where'd you get that?" Grayson held off on his welcome sentence until some answers were given. Preparing himself for physical altercation both escrima sticks inaudibly housed themselves into the palms of his hands. Richard seemed to appear out of nowhere as he appeared on another figure beside her in a semi-crouching position. Only his white eyes remained visible as the shadows reigned over the rest of his frame. It wasn't who he thought it would be; Bruce wouldn't up and take off like that without rational excuse. Without procrastinating he took off after her with a flip leading into a spring atop another roof. Just before nearing the edge he released a tracker from a compartment in his gloves. The minute diskette was raised above his ear and launched precisely at the running figure as accurate as accurate can be. "Damn." He jumped from the edge and soared, later planting his feet into the crumbling tar-laced roof and took off again. Why did they always have to run? It made things worse when he apprehended them.

- Martha_Wayne - Running, that only ever served to make you look guilty, which was exactly the sort of thing that made one worth chasing. And while she knew she could go all night if she had to, the chances of getting seen were too high, and having 'daddy' show up to break things up would end in her being 'grounded' indefinitely. Hiding wasn't going to work, not with knowing the kind of tricks Nightwing had, which she did. Just like she knew she'd been tagged with another tracer. It wasn't something she'd felt; it was something she'd learned from experience about what happened if any of -them- got that close. A few rooftops later, Marti's pace slowed, and she crouched, bowing her head. From observation it would look like she was winded. She was far from it. She half closed her eyes, waiting for him to catch up. They were either going to have to fight this out, or talk it out. The former seemed more probable than the latter, unless...

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - A simple twist flip was applied to an acrobatic jump that helped augment his distance. Running from him like this didn't do her part any justice; it never did whether you were the protagonist or antagonist. It developed more melodramatic scenarios that weren't necessary. Finally, she stopped; or it seemed that way momentarily. Perhaps this was a trick of some sort to get him to believe this false activity. Heck. He's performed the same prosaic thing time after time again; and with his intuition gathering more knowledge and wisdom, he could almost tell from his distance. Making one last jump he landed on the tar-swathed roof and positioned himself into a front-hand flip. His movement wasn't as inaudible as he hoped it would be. With the wind howling clamorously his fluent movement could be heard. "Going some where?"

- Martha_Wayne - Marti waited, still, until she heard him near her. Then she slowly stood, her blue eyes seeking him out. "Yeah," she said deadpan after a moment, "I just can't decide where... But I've got it narrowed down. What do you think? Beijing or Tokyo?  I've always wanted to visit the Great Wall but I can't say I'm that fond of Chinese food..." Her mentors shown in her response, both verbal and physical. She mouthed off like Harley, but her body was tensed in a position akin to one Catwoman might strike. 

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - Richard parked his shoulder against a foundationless, crumbling chimney and leaned in an inattentive manner. Bruce would faithfully go upside his head for such a position; but he was no longer under the auspices of the man. "Tokyo?" He questioned in surprise. "I'm not quite sure; but I believe Gotham isn't going to get you closer to Tokyo." the voice carried an austere-nature with a tinge of humor. For some reason he didn't believe her. Inanely it felt like she was lying; and if so, why? What did she have to keep from him? He was the good guy here. There was nothing bad about him save those past few nights he suffered from a hangover. Another feeling prematurely came to mind. The feeling that she was going to run again. Again, why? The answers would apparently have to wait, as this evening seemed to drag.

- Martha_Wayne -  "You could be right about that, 'wing. You could be right. Which would seem to indicate I should exit stage left right about now, huh? But first..." Marti's hands shifted to her shoulders, and she tugged off the bullet-riddled trench coat with a dramatic flourish, her hand coming over the fabric of the coat. "You want your tracer back, 'wing, or should I just toss it....?"

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - Richard blinked, blinked, and blinked some more. What was that again? Did she -just- call him by his alias? Yet he had no idea in the world who this woman was, what she was doing, who she was with, and why she was sitting atop a roof wondering if she should go to Tokyo or not in the middle of Gotham. And he had the nerve to think Bludhaven was peculiar. He couldn't even reply to something like that.  Never mind the fact that she was holding out his tracer like nothing was wrong. First off, how did she know? As mute as he could he tossed that tracer onto her coat almost certain the smallest little tick of it couldn't be felt. She proved him wrong no doubt. Grayson shook his head, trying to forget just for a second or two. "Backup." He mused on this odd predicament and then decided to be a little more affable. "Exactly…how do you know me? And how long have you known about the tracer?" He quirked a brow and leaned against the chimney some more; listening to the crumbling pieces hit the ground.

- Martha_Wayne - Marti's gaze rose back up to him, and the look on her face was one of disbelieving amusement. "Ok. I realize that most people in this state -aren't- too bright, but it doesn't seem like it'd take a great leap of logic to know who you are. You're a celebrity, babe." That would go over a lot better than, 'Heya, Dick, I'm your kid foster sister from another dimension' and a rendition of the twilight zone theme sounding in the background. "As for the tracer, lets just say I know what kind of tricks you people have up your sleeve... Ah. Here it is." She plucked the tracer off the coat. "C'mere and get it, 'wing, I don't bite." She grinned slightly, "Hard."

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - As her gaze raised his lowered and met eye to eye. "Right." He concealed the embarrassment and continued. Richard took the tracer and housed it back into a compartment in his gauntlet. There. Everything was said and done; and what she said made perfect sense. So why did he continue to feel like a vacant shell? Something was missing-something imperative that she opted to leave out. "I apologize if I seem haughty; but you're one of those novices aren't you? Trying to make a name for yourself in a city plagued with crime. An undying disease that has adulterated the purity it once held." Removing himself from the chimney he gradually approached the woman and continued to hold conversation as long as possible. "Coming from someone who has plenty of experience, good luck. Batman and his Crew can always use another ally to help Gotham." 

- Martha_Wayne -  "You have a right to be haughty, 'wing." Marti slowly slid her coat back on. He was actually wishing her luck. That was a far cry from the Dick she was used to, who had treated her like the annoying kid sister that always wanted to tag along. Even if he was just trying to keep her talking. Her own arrogantly coy look faltered slightly, as her hand, by learned nature, straightened her belt, without a thought about it on her part. Meanwhile, her gaze studied him intently. "I'm not staying in Gotham, not under -his- shadow. You know what it's like..." she trailed off. She shouldn't have said that, that last bit was far too personal of a remark, making it sound like she did know him. "Tokyo. I think I want to find my inner peace before I wander into a country being overrun by communists..."

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - "Wait, what did you say?" His face pulled back a look of inquisitiveness as he became more suspicious of this woman's arrival here. He knew something was up. Something that she quite wasn't depicting well enough for him to piece the puzzle together. Not even his superior detective intuition and near-genius IQ could pull this one together. "Exactly whose shadow are you talking about?! Answer me!  Quit hiding the truth and be honest." This was it. She either told the -exact- truth or he'd compel it out of her. One way or the other it was coming out and he wasn't leaving without it.

- Martha_Wayne - Marti took a step backwards. Now. -That- was more like the Dick she knew. She scowled, one of the few things habits she'd picked up from her father. As he'd directed more scowls at her than anything else. "You'd better calm the fuck down, boy," she murmured in quiet warning. "Having to lay your ass out cold is the last thing I need right now..." Marti shook her head. "Jesus. Whose shadow do you think?"

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - Blinked. Who did she think -she- was talking to? This woman had better recognize that the burly physique she was staring at was Batman's younger version. "Girl…" Richard muttered. Using vulgar language at an unnecessary time was one thing; but don't you dare make a threat and expect to get away with it. Hell. If she wanted to tangle, they could tangle. Either way, he'd come out on top and expunge the bitch. "I'm not going to lecture you with platitudes and famous quotations from philosophers; but I'll sure as hell set you straight if you -ever- think about picking up a tone like that again. All I asked was for the truth, not a physical altercation. If you want I can provide both." He denoted rigorously. "Now to avoid a royal rumble on the top of this cruddy roof, I suggest you calm down and just -answer- the question like I asked." Humph.

- Martha_Wayne - The words 'try me' rested on her lips so obviously that they seemed to speak themselves. Still, she didn't say it, though her posture clearly did indicate she was ready for him if he chose to try it. Instead, she opted for a softly coy smile. "What question was that, 'wing?" Marti's amused look faded to seriousness. "Don't you have better things to do, Nightwing, than hanging out on this 'cruddy roof' questioning a 'novice hero' who's made it clear she's on her way out of your turf?" Yes, she really didn't want to answer anything. Too close to revealing the truth already.

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - Richard momentarily rolled his eyes behind his raven façade. If he had to reiterate this same question one more time, fists were getting thrown; and that was a promise. "Tell me the truth, please. That's all I'm asking. I'm not asking for a façade of lies to be thrown up against me." Richard denoted with severity tingeing his lips. His gaze lowered into her eyes and watched her intently. 

- Martha_Wayne - The truth had nearly got her thrown into Arkham once. Not going there again. She just wasn't. Marti met his gaze with an unrelenting scowl. "I'm psychic. I just have the gift of knowing things I have no right to know, D.G.... That's how I knew it was you. How I knew about the tracer. How I know I need to get out of Gotham -now-. Happy now?" She turned, sliding her coat back on, stalking towards the roof's edge. Marti held her breath, listening for movement, knowing he wasn't going to let her just walk away.

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - Everything was still exceedingly vague; not to mention that she was barely making any sense out of this entire predicament. "Why now? What's the rush?" If she'd been thinking it she was correct. He -wasn't- going to let her up and waltz on out like nothing was wrong. There was obviously something else she wasn't mentioning. "Whatever you're hiding, whether good or bad, needs to be told in truth. I'm not one to respect those who habitually lie and make feeble attempts to façade the truth. I'm not going anywhere and if you -think- you can get away, don't count on it. I have enough energy to follow you all the way to Tokyo if I must." There. She'd better spit it out now.

- Martha_Wayne -  "I have a bus to catch." She adopted a melodramatic voice, "And if that bus leaves and I'm not on it, I'll regret it for the rest of my life." Marti rolled her eyes, and then turned again to face him. She bowed, a mockery of the respectful gesture used before a karate match, emphasized with a slight flourish of the bullet-riddled coat. Her form drew into a slightly relaxed stance, her fists coming up. "I've said all I'm going to say, if you can't accept that, then let's get it over with. I don't want a traveling companion." 

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - So it was official. This would be the final confrontation between the both of them as far as he knew. One would be victor and go on about their business; while the other was left to feel the pain of both defeat and injury. Richard was certain of one thing. He wasn't losing. His stance was just as relaxed as hers but took on a confronting position. No words were spoken. This was no longer set up for verbal agreement.  She set the stage and he accepted. Words were going to be spoken by kicks and punches. Blood was sure to be shed from the both of them. Injuries? Well, that couldn't be predicted. Hopefully for his sake she wasn't housing any super-human strength in those fists. Otherwise, he'd have a heck of a lot of gadgets and tactics to shuffle through during this. With lethal, inaudible precision, Nightwing raised his leg. With as much compelled strength as possible, a roundhouse was performed and targeted it at the woman's right knee.

- Martha_Wayne - Her mentors would become more evident as they fought, revealed by her gymnastic and mildly unorthodox movements. She twisted her body, spinning low on her right toe, her knee almost touching the ground as she turned, bringing her left leg up to use the momentum in a kick of her own, aimed to push him back away from her. It wasn't -her- Dick, she had no right to take her frustrations with the other out on this one, but this would also serve as a learning experience, a variation in all the fighting she'd done to this point. Her jaw was set, and this ambition shone in her eyes. 

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - Her movement was fluent and swift; but he could emulate such if he tried. Richard turned on his left toe as his kick followed through the air and returned to its starting position. His white gaze followed her movement with precision as she kicked up her foot. Grabbing it exactly by the front of her foot and the ankle, he threw his arms up and took her foot with them as a counterattack of some sort.  This would make her bend backwards to the point where he would have another chance at the upper hand. Regardless, he kicked up his right food and directed a snap kick towards her left side, right next to her rib cage. Force was not applied to this kick. She was just a woman after all and there was no need to severely injure her to a point where she was almost dead. His raven tresses flailed against the wind as this vigorous battle continued to take place.

- Batman_GothamsProtector  -A small, dark spot appeared between the two combatants, which grew rapidly in size, stopping only when a much more tangible shadow landed there. In pointy ears. And a cape. His downward momentum gave him leverage to push Marti's foot down towards the roof. The crouch he landed him put him at an optimal height to utilize the back of his hand to arc Nightwing's kick over his head and away.  His objective had been to knock the both of them off balance. He was counting on them to make good use of the following half second and clue in who had stopped them and how ridiculous it was for them to scuffle out here. He rose to his full height, his eyes slits turning to both of them in turn, the eyes and mouth beneath them narrowing in a classic scowl. He didn't say anything. His face said it all. He'd been needing to clear things up with Marti, especially after the botched inter-dimensional trip, and how she and the Green Lantern had 'conveniently' forgotten to tell him about it. It was lucky Dick had found her. Not that he'd say so.

- Martha_Wayne - It didn't take Marti quite the entire half-second to realize that a mediator had arrived. She stayed down, but she wasn't about to show defeat, and she certainly wasn't about to surrender her coy nature in front of this alter dimensional version of her father. Her lips barely concealed a smirk as she murmured, after she'd pushed herself to her feet, "He started it." Marti dropped her hands into her pockets, the amusement fading into the inherited scowl, waiting to get bitched at.  

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - the half-second was quite useless actually. From his peripheral he could see the cryptic shadow growing near following a pair of white slits. As his attack was negated by the gloved hand and thrown backwards, Richard performed an aerial and landed onto the ground into melee stance. With a quick toss of his head his raven tresses were thrown from his eyes and repositioned both of the figures swathed in darkness. Dropping his guard after the woman, Richard approached her and 'him' accordingly. "My fault?" His voice stricken with the shrill of surprise. "Since when did we start point fingers here? All I asked was a question." His hands rested against his waist as he adverted his eyes from her to the adjacent figure from her. "And you…" He stared at the man's white slits. "I'm no longer under the auspices of you. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't take charge like I'm a thirteen year-old kid again who doesn't know what he's getting himself into. Thanks for your faith, Bruce. It really helps me make it through nights like these." His tone was rolling with sarcasm and attitude. God. Who did he exactly think he was? Next he'd be paying a visit to Bludhaven trying to correct his wrongs.

- Batman_GothamsProtector  -Nightwing got a sharp glance for the real name-calling. He knew the Rules, despite having run off to play his own hero. "You aren't thirteen, but you don't know what you're getting into, *Dick*." And there was no reason why he would know, at that. No reason why he had to know, save that he'd probably heckle Marti. Marti was favored with her own glare. Childish quips were not the order of the day. "I presume it was your *clever* idea not to tell me that you hadn't been sent home." Not a question, that. Armstrong would be glowered at later. He and Dick griped enough as it was. Letting into him over the fight would probably push him over the top.

- Martha_Wayne - Marti kept her scowl, despite the amusement over her remark getting a rise out of Dick, who was falling prey to a joke he didn't have the knowledge to get was being made. She continued to scowl, more defiantly, as Batman's dark look fell on her in silent reprimand. She raised her chin, even, giving a 'you're -not- my father' look. She and Dick, they probably could have founded a friendship based on their resentments towards Bruce, albeit different Bruces. It was a shame there wasn't a chance of that happening. Despite her defiance, when it really came down to something she felt was serious, she did have a mature streak to show. "He couldn't send me home. So I requested it not be mentioned that I was still here. Didn't want to trouble you and the old man further... So don't go bitch at him, all right? Wasn't gonna stay in Gotham... Wasn't counting on 'wing being in this town... fucking twilight zone..."

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - Richard paid no attention to Bruce's look. Yes, he'd broken a sacred rule that all students under the man's tutelage must follow; but he was no longer under it, so why bother? He resided in solitude, as this conversation had nothing to do with him, though it could answer some of his questions. Ease dropping wouldn't be a bad idea. Without the slightest hint Richard leaned on the same chimney as before. Both of them knew he was there. It was stupid, not to mention senseless to -think- they didn't know he was there. Instead, he thought of it as being there, but not so much as being -right- there in the center of the altercation. Whatever the hell this is he wanted to know about. Even if it wasn't his business, he was going to be inquisitive for tonight.

- Batman_GothamsProtector  -"Some might call your reality 'the twilight zone'." Something would really have to be decided. If she kept prowling around, something was going to happen, and for whatever reason, he felt responsible, even though it had been another Bruce who was her father. This sort of thing would be easier for Kal, having his Fortress to whisk people and creatures away to at a moment's notice.  He'd been hoping something could have been arranged with Diana. She was definitely someone who was skilled at problems like this. She had a lot more 'open' resources than he did. If Bruce Wayne suddenly adopted a young woman, the rumors people had tittered over for both Dick and Tim would blaze anew. He needed an easier way, without dragging Marti through the mud in the process.

- Martha_Wayne -  "Yeah... But I'm the one that has to live with being stuck here." She glowered slightly at the shadow that was Nightwing, he may have been silent but he was far from forgotten. Marti drew her gaze back to Batman, and sighed, her hand dropping to the clasp of her belt. "As much as I've enjoyed Alfred's hospitality, I'm leaving." There was a click, and the belt came undone, she tossed it to him. As much as she hated to give up her one connection to her father, wearing it was just a bad idea all around. "There. You don't have to worry about anyone drawing any kind of connection... So I'm not your problem anymore." She turned, and started for the edge of the roof. 

- Batman_GothamsProtector  -The belt came flying back, whether she was looking or no. "If that's the way you want it, then I would keep it." She'd run into the Joker first thing after getting here, it seemed. "Regardless of your origin, I wanted to find a place for you. I was hoping Diana could help, but being on Themyscira would be...sketchy. Hippolyta was made a fool of by a man. Hence her man-hating passions."

- Martha_Wayne - She wasn't looking, but her hand snapped up and caught the belt all the same. "Hippolyta and I should get along just fine then." She was very still a few moments before restoring it to her waist again. Marti felt a pang of guilt, he had been as kind to her as it was likely possible for him to be since she'd arrived, and she was typically acting like a bratty bitch. Her voice was less cold when she continued, "I think finding a 'place' is something I'm going to have to do on my own. I..." She fell silent, refusing to give in to an emotional explanation. "I guess I'll find my way to Themyscira. Again."

- Batman_GothamsProtector  -Hippolyta would undoubtedly take great glee in taking in someone who had been under his care, alter dimensional or not. Diana would hopefully be a stabilizing influence in her life from the skew the Queen would aim for. It was a slap of sorts, but he knew the Amazons could likely give her a new life and focus, where he could not. "I think I can help you get there. It would be easier than the old boat Diana found near Themyscira."  Hippolyta would undoubtedly take great glee in taking in someone who had been under his care, alter dimensional or not. Diana would hopefully be a stabilizing influence in her life from the skew the Queen would aim for.

- Martha_Wayne -  "I don't need your help." It was a reflexive response, and not one she'd meant to be insulting, but she realized it had probably come off that way, so she turned to look at him again, and shrugged. "But if you're in that much of a hurry to get me out from under your feet, then by all means..." 

- Batman_GothamsProtector  -shrugged in turn. "If you'd really like to waste your time rowing around the Bermuda Triangle blindly, then by all means..." A sly smirk took form on his face. He'd planned on getting her most of the way there. Hippolyta would have him murdered by the worst possible means if he got near Themyscira, he knew.

- Martha_Wayne - Marti smirked slightly herself at his response. If she could only get over her father, she'd probably find she liked this Bruce. She wasn't inclined to try, however, not really believing the former could really be done. Marti wasn't entirely certain that she wanted to. She furrowed her brow a moment, and then said softly, "I appreciate the offer, Batman. But it's not like I have anywhere pressing to be. The rowing will do me good, and they'll probably approve of me more if I don't arrive with the help of a man..."

- Batman_GothamsProtector  -nodded. Dick was still over there, likely wondering what exactly was going on. Bruce wasn't sure he wanted to give him the satisfaction though. Dick was welcome to play prodigal son, and even be sour and unpleasant. He knew he did so enough. But to be so idiotic as to use names in public, and not to mention so trigger-happy as to pick a fight with Marti for no reason, he could stew awhile. He'd probably beg Barbara for details.

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson -: He came from behind the corner with staid consciousness of what was happening. Still, unconditionally, he was lost in the conversation feeling even more ignorant towards the predicament. He paid no mind to Bruce, just Marti, as she seemed to be the core of the problem. He wondered where he was in all of this. He thought most likely nowhere unless there was a future Dick Grayson he didn't know of. He'd ask but right now wasn't the time. "You know..." It came reflexive from the silence. "Barbara could help as she is female; and I know of Themyscira just as much as _him_." It was just a suggestion. Nothing more, nothing less; even though Bruce would go against it somehow and make it seem specious. He always did. It was him. He just _had_ to be right 99.9% of the time if not 100 percent.

- Martha_Wayne - Marti's gaze flickered to Nightwing as he reemerged from the shadows.  She looked slightly amused at the apparent need to compete. "Bitter, party of one?" she quipped. The young woman did somewhat sympathize, she supposed, sort of guessing that this Dick's relationship with this Bruce had apparently turned out like hers with her own father. "Don't throw another temper tantrum, boy wonder, but you're the last person I'd trust, given your tendency towards a loose tongue." She supposed it was a case of the pot calling the kettle black, calling him on childish behavior while she was engaging in it, but she just couldn't fight the kid-sister reflex. 

- Batman_GothamsProtector  -sighed internally. What a sight this would make for. Batman, with quarrelsome protégé, and equally snide mystery girl. "If you would like to set out soon, I would recommend doing so within a few hours. The tide will be going out in an hour and a half." Machismo competitions and taunting were ignored, irritating as they were.  He apparently needed to revise his teaching methods if his first 'pupil' and an inter-dimensional daughter had fallen into the same trap. With that, he was off towards the rooftop edge, grapple appearing in his hand. He was only going to make sure the two didn't start fighting again.

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson -: "Bitter? Aren't you the one trying to get home?" He quipped right back. "And no one is throwing tamper tantrums, thanks. And for the record, it's Nightwing." And like he gave a rat's ass if she trusted him or not. She was hardly trustworthy herself----to him anyway. However he opted to escort her to where she needed to be _just_ to be a gentleman unlike the fleeing Batman. A grappling hook came to his hand and his head cocked back as he eyed a building adjacent from where he was standing. "I know that you prefer I don't follow you out but I'm going to anyway. It's near Bludhaven and I need to get home. Like he said, you've only got so much time left." 

- Martha_Wayne - Marti rolled her eyes, and then sighed. "I don't have a home, boy wonder. And I really think you could be a little more appreciative of where you came from, instead of acting like such a jerk..." Her tone was clearly touched with envy. She pressed her lips together a moment, then shrugged, her gaze shifting to the departing Bruce. "I'll send Alfred a postcard from Tahiti or somethin'..." About as close to a thank you and goodbye as she was capable of giving. She started for the edge of the roof. "Follow me if you want, 'wing. If you can keep up."

- Batman_GothamsProtector  -actually had to smirk. "He'd like that." With the small bang, the grapple was off, and the Bat followed it a moment after. He didn't stay in view for long, of course. He wasn't patronizing Marti any more. He had things to do and people to protect. 

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson -: Keep up? He hoped she was joking as he's learned to swing longer than he's learned to walk. He fell right after he and whipped his cable in lasso-fashion. With the flick of his wrist the grappling hook caught onto the edge of another building and jerked on his arm. He curved his figure to adopt aerodynamic movement while swinging and tail behind Marti. 

- Martha_Wayne - Marti had only been teasing about keeping up. She never produced a grapple line to slow her fall, opting instead to carry herself down to street level by swinging off fire escapes and window ledges. Her hands slid into her pockets as she made her way through the winding alleys of Gotham, trying to sort her feelings out.

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson -: He released the cable and performed a triple flip through the air and grasped at a pole with lightning quick reflexes. He went around 360 degrees and flipped himself off. Following this he applied pressure along a specific focal point on his gloves and released another cable. *Thwack* A jerk in his arm let him know he was swinging securely. Rounding the corner of a skyscraper his eyes fluttered through the minute crowds below him awing in amazement. He had then spotted Marti below. Clever. He rounded another building before he came to the end of the cable's length and released, descending onto a street lamp only to perform the same technique again and again.

- Martha_Wayne - Marti didn't seem to care one way or the other whether he was following or not. She only stopped to look for Nightwing when she reached the docks, figuring she ought to at least say something, not wanting to let things end in enmity. One of the things that had stricken her about their deaths in her world. No matter how she tried to figure otherwise, her last words to her entire 'family' had been spiteful. Of course, whether he would come down and let her say anything was a mystery. She scanned the boats contemplatively.

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson -: Approaching the docks and at a reasonable height he pushed off from a building and performed an aerial flip and landed perfectly. He eyed Marti, then the docks, and then back to Marti. Whether or not she said goodbye or thanks it didn't matter. What mattered was that she got there and safely. He felt a bit of concern but not much as to overwhelm him. He pulled something from his suit. "Here..." Handing it to Marti. "This is a communicator. If you happen to get in a predicament you can't get out of contact me. It'll reach Bruce if you flick the switch. When you get to there toss it. You don't want any signs of having contacts with men around the amazons." In a way that was a form of a goodbye and it sufficed for him. Approaching the docks and at a reasonable height he pushed off from a building and performed an aerial flip and landed perfectly. He eyed Marti, then the docks, and then back to Marti. Whether or not she said goodbye or thanks it didn't matter. What mattered was that she got there and safely. He felt a bit of concern but not much as to overwhelm him. He pulled something from his suit. "Here..." Handing it to Marti. "This is a communicator. If you happen to get in a predicament you can't get out of contact me. It'll reach Bruce if you flick the switch. When you get to there toss it. You don't want any signs of having contacts with men around the amazons." In a way that was a form of a goodbye and it sufficed for him. Hopefully she'd take it into consideration and not be stubborn and make claims that she didn't need it.

- Martha_Wayne -  Marti eyed the communicator, then dropped it into her pocket. "Not that I need it. But I'll keep it in mind." She eyed him a moment, then offered her hand. "My name's Marti. You probably heard enough to figure I'm not from -here-, so..." Considering for a moment, she abruptly asked, "So why do you hate him so much?"

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson -: He nodded as he had overheard everything but still remained confused about the whole bit. Miffed with her following question he parted his lips to sigh. "Bruce has the tendency to continue to treat his students like children and hand them no responsibility. There's always that factor of parenting he cannot let go of once you've been in his shadows long enough. Don't get me wrong. Bru-Batman has been my father figure for sometime and I'm highly appreciative..." A fist was made so tight that the circulation of blood began to retard. "But DAMN him for trying to keep me under his shadow and remain a child. I'm more than what he gives me credit for and deserved more in my days as Boy Wonder. He's driven me to become what I am today. Not a crime fighter and not a practitioner of the martial arts, but a person who thinks nothing more than jumping rooftop to rooftop in a getup that makes me what I am. I don't _have_ a normal life. I'm not a lawyer. I'm not a doctor. I'm not a librarian. I'm not a clerk. I'm a fucking SUPERHERO, Marti. Who goes to study Superherology in college?! Everyday I get up and wonder what I could've been if I was never adopted by that man. If I never found out his secret. If I never fell under the impression that a cape and mask would make me something." He turned his head in shame and silence fell amongst them both.

- Martha_Wayne -  She was surprised at the honest confession, and despite her tendency to try and mirror her father's seeming lack of compassion, her friendship with Harley had left her some sympathy to show. Reminding herself that this Nightwing was a different entity than her 'brother', she shrugged slightly. "Just because you were raised like him doesn't mean you have to let it consume your life. It took me a long time to get it through my head that no matter how well I did or how much I improved, I'd never be good enough in his eyes. Or, y'know, the him I knew... If you really wanted to have something else, you'd just do it." She paused. That had been a lie. She'd never stopped groping for approval. No need to mention that, though. Smirking, she then said, "Though I can't picture you as a librarian."

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - Richard blinked at her immediate response. "Hold up." Dick stopped his perpetual tamper tantrum and focused on what she said. He hoped he had heard her wrong. "In _whose_ eyes? You don't mean him, do you?" He'd already broken the rules once as luck Bruce probably was ease-dropping in on the conversation just to make sure he didn't do anything abrupt. Dick came to the hypothesized conclusion that this predicament and its melodramatic nature had just gotten worse by the minutes and -nothing- good was going to come out of it. She was obviously hiding something deeper then what she told Bruce; and he wanted to find out.

- Martha_Wayne -  "Someone's riding the slow bus tonight," Marti replied with a chuckle. "Or were you just stargazing, not eavesdropping?" Wrapping her arms around her torso, she shifted her feet a little as she pondered how much to tell him. He hadn't shown himself to be very reliable tonight, but then she had gotten him fairly riled up before 'daddy' showed to break up the fight. After a slight silence, she finally said, "I did mean him, 'wing. Just not _him_. I'm from another dimension. In my Gotham... I was left the mantle, so to speak." 

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - Talk about a slap in the face. "Alternate dimension." He thought. "Now it makes sense." He wrapped his arms around his torso in the same manner she did. "But the question is how did you get here? Was there some dimensional pull or something? I'm not that literate with the time-and-space continuum so I wouldn't know all of the details." He remained befuddled and leaned on the wooden rail behind him. "This is all too much." It came from under his breath as he gave a slight shake of his head.

- Martha_Wayne - Marti scowled slightly at his question, then admitted, "I don't understand it myself. Something about my world being a 'flare of temporal possibility' thanks to someone fucking with time... I do understand one thing, though. My world doesn't exist anymore. So I'm stuck... _here._" She bit her lip, hearing the venom in her own voice, then scowled again. "So now you know."

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - Richard blinked momentarily and a slight silence fell upon the two. With a sigh he broke the silence with a quizzical expression on his face. "You have my deepest sympathies, Marti." His head hung low. "I apologize if I sound callous at the moment, but I'm guessing that means everyone in that dimension was killed, including what family you had unless they somehow got pulled through the portal too?" 

- Martha_Wayne - Her blue eyes flickered to him contemplatively. He was entirely different than the Dick she was used to. Shouldn't surprise her, really, after this dimension's Bruce being easier to bear than her father. They both lacked a lifetime of involvement with her; probably just saw her as the poor homeless wanderer. "They were already dead. Not that it was much of a family." She tried to sound impartial in her reply. "Except Harl... But I guess temporal obliteration is probably a better death than what would have happened..." Trailing off, she shook her head. "Fuckin' can't believe I'm doing this..."

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - He laughed. "Harley Quinn?" Another chuckle came and went through words. "I don't mean to be ignorant; but I find that funny because of who she is in this dimension." His head came to a shake with a smile on lips. "As interesting as this is, Marti, you do have a limited timeframe to get from here to Themyscira before the seas take a turn for the worse; and I wouldn't want you caught in anything completely catastrophic." It was funny how he changed just in this last hour. At first it was all animosity towards her, now he was being sincere and compassionate. Richard mused at this thought until she replied.

- Martha_Wayne -  "Don't laugh. The Harley I knew was still a criminal. At least here, she's reformed...." Marti turned, pacing a few steps, then turned back. "Funny thing is, I'm not in that much of a hurry to throw myself into the company of ancient man hating feminists..." Marti smirked lightly, and then let her expression shift into a neutral one again.  "And perhaps more strange, I'm... not minding the conversation."

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - Another chuckle came; and surprisingly he wasn't minding the conversation either. "Well, since you aren't a male hating feminist just yet, would you mind if I asked you out for coffee?" He paused as nervousness settled in his stomach. "I'd like to continue this discussion -out- of costume." With a chortle he scratched the back of his thigh. "But hey, if it doesn't make you comfortable going out then we can stay here. Personally, I don't mind." He came off of the wooden rail and stood up to angle his eyes at the splashing waves smacking against the docks. The mist rained over the both of them with its mystifying, yet enchanting feel. 

- Martha_Wayne - Marti stared. Then laughed. Once she'd gained control of her self, and adopted a reasonably straight face, she murmured, "Sorry, 'wing. Coffee would be fine. Just understand straight off that I'm not going to 'fall for your charms' and spare me the habitual trying?" The humor died in her look. "The Nightwing I knew was like a brother, albeit an estranged one."

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - "No offense; but I'm not interested in dating you; so believe me I won't even bother." Dick quipped and started off of the docks. A shower of mist touched him one last time as he reached the line that sectioned off the docks and the outskirts of Gotham. "Excuse me." The shadows pulled him in and he was gone. The sound of a zipper was heard and following came a thud on the ground. Movement of bushes and leaves were also heard before he came stepping out of the dark façade. "There." He had come out in civvies with his costume stashed away. He'd be back to get it after the discussion in the coffee shop. If he didn't he'd hear it from Bruce one way or another about being responsible; but enough of that. "You -did- bring a pair of civvies, right?" He quirked a brow.

- Martha_Wayne - Marti snickered. "One would think you'd be a bit better at handling rejection gracefully," she murmured in a bit of kid-sister temptation, and then dropped the teasing, moving off the docks herself. When he re-emerged, she snorted slightly at his question. "Yeah. I always pack ahead in the event of inter-dimensional travel, Dick." Her hands slid into her pockets, her scowl becoming more prominent. "I'm not a 'cape.' I don't do the quick-change thing. And I only take the make-up off when I sleep." She didn't want to chance Dick picking up on any resemblance to Bruce, but she had to admit, Dick being seen with the gothic freak, in the event anyone took notice of her later, might be bad. And knowing the price of revealed identities far too well... the scowl softened, and she pulled out a small packet of towelettes, tugging one out and removed the Goth war paint from her face. "This is the best I can offer..."

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - He laughed once again and stared in amusement. "Your look is interesting, Marti. That's all I have to say. Oh, and that'll do. It's not like I asked you out to prom or something, so just relax and try to enjoy yourself. I think you deserve a break with all of this happening." He waved her down to follow. Conversation on the sidewalk wouldn't be so bad as there weren't many civilians to fend off when they pushed and shoved you out of their way. Having manners in this city was -very- foreign. You'd most likely get fined for doing such. Richard chortled at the thought and continued. "So yeah. Did you have any brothers or sisters in this dimension? Or are you an only child?"

- Martha_Wayne - Marti, hands restored to pockets, moved next to him, and hoping to deal with any further family questions in one fell swoop, she murmured, "Technically... Only child. My father was... well acquainted with Wayne. You and I were sort of raised together as a result. We grew out of the brother sister thing. We were fighting like cats and dogs the last time we spoke..." Pang of regret. Having rubbed the makeup off her face as best she could, and stripped off her gloves, Marti had done all she was able to assume a normal appearance. She felt naked as she sat across from Dick at a small table in the back corner of the shop, and the discomfort was mildly evident on her face. It wasn't just due to the make-up; it was sitting across the table from a ghost and trying to treat him as an utterly different person. That, and the fear of him deducing her identity, something Bruce wouldn't be happy about. Running her finger over the warm rim of the coffee cup, her piercing blue gaze fixed itself somewhere across the shop. "So...." she uttered in the awkward silence, then smirked at herself. "You can tell... I don't do this often."

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - His mug was lowered just enough so that his eyes were positioned over the brim of the coffee mug. "I can tell." Richard smiled and sat the mug on the table and wiped the coffeestache off his upper lip. "Just…relax. Order another cup if you want. It's on me." His fingers curled around the mug and he tilted his head back. Mmm. Perfect. Just what he needed to stimulate the brain a little longer. Strands of raven fell in front of his blue orbs, reading the menu. "Hungry? Might as well get something to eat while we're here. I have nothing back in Bludhaven save a bag of Doritos, pop, and other essentials." He continued to read the menu, eyeing the chicken noodle soup more than once. "So…" He paused, thinking. "I have a feeling you haven't told me -everything- just yet; and we're not leaving until I hear it all."

- Martha_Wayne -  "I knew this was a bad idea." She sighed, and then reluctantly moved her gaze to him. Marti started to speak, then picked up a menu herself. It was quickly dismissed. "Soup would be nice." Her gaze found its way back to him. Meeting his eyes, she smirked slightly again, changing the subject, though not greatly. "You're different than... well. What I'm accustomed to. So's _he_. It's somewhat disturbing to realize that one's own existence tainted the people around you so greatly..." Trailing off, the smirk faded. "You're right. There's a lot I'm keeping from you. Please try and understand, it's not out of mistrust, or malice. It's just... Not thinking about it is how I stay sane. I opened that can of worms once, and I nearly took out half the town and myself in an unforgivable attempt at revenge... I'm hoping that time on Themyscira will give me the space to figure out the difference between justice and vengeance. Maybe when that happens, I'll be able to come back and tell you everything." She half closed her eyes, and then changed the subject again. "Y'know the one thing that didn't change at all? Alfred. The old man's exactly the same..."

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - "Then it's decided." He said, then threw his arm into the air and waved down a waitress. "Oh dear." He knew that look. It was the same, seductive gaze he received from all beautiful women as himself and Nightwing. His cheeks blushed, and then slowly passed with a miffed expression as she ran her hip into his shoulder. "Oh, I'll clean that up. What would you like?" A speedy glance was given to Marty and then back at the waitress. "Yeeah…" He paused, eyeing the menu. "Two chicken noodle soups. Heavy on the vegetables on one, light on the broth. Extra crackers too, please." The menu was closed and handed to her. "Will that be all?" Still miffed, he mumbled, "Two waters, and a coffee refill." She nodded, turned, and swayed her sculpted hips from side to side to place the order. "Tramp." Dick mumbled under his breath. As she began to speak, he knew he was going too far with this. Considerate he was not. It was like compelling her to speak against her own will. Aptly the right choice of words would to be apologizing; but as she got over it, it seemed unnecessary at the current moment. "Alfred? Heh. I don't think he'll ever change, regardless of alternate universes. Through endless altercations Bruce and I had, he'd always be there. Encouraging me, letting me know that everything would be okay. He's like a second father to me. That's the -only- thing in Gotham I miss. The rest of it can go to Hell." He momentarily rolled his eyes, picked up his mug, took a swig, sat it back down, and continued. "Well from the way you hint it I can tell this other…me…isn't like me at all. I don't want to go too deep into detail. I'd rather you stay sane. I want my soup."

- Martha_Wayne - Marti got that irritating kid-sister look in her eyes as she watched Dick and the waitress. When the woman had left, she couldn't help but murmur, "Want me to get her number for you?" Sipping her remaining coffee to gain control over her smirk, even if the amusement still reflected in her eyes, she finally said, "Or alternatively, the next time she comes over and oogles I'll act out the jealous girlfriend routine - y'know. Slap her and throw a glass of water in her face?" The amusement turned something wistful. "I know this is a first meeting, of sorts, but this is more the way I wished things would have been..." her eyes wandered back across the room, having clouded slightly, and she murmured, "Like the way it was when we were kids..." and fell silent.

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - He almost sprayed Marti with coffee at the comment; but swallowed it just in time to catch his breath. "Do that before we leave. I haven't laughed good in a while." Another sip was taken and placed back down. Just as Marti began to talk Whore Incarnate came twitching right on over. A relaxed, yet amusing glance was thrown Marti's way and he held in the laughter. "Two soups. Two waters. Coffee refill. I'll be back in a jiffy." She batted her curling black eyelashes, planted toe in floor, and spun around all Valleygirl-esque. Dick shook his head. Tramp. He dismissed the mug and placed the spoon between his fingers. The steam rising into his face warned him of its hotness. With a bit of reluctance he managed to get in a spoonful. "Aaaaah." The spoon dropped onto the table, followed by him wiping the drooling soup coming out of his mouth. "Bitch. She could've warned me it was -that- hot." He grabbed his napkin and wiped around his mouth. That awkward feeling after getting your tongue scorched lingered on for a while after repeated sips of ice water to numb it. "Like the way it was when we were kids…" Dead silence filled the void of utter surprise. "W-wha…what did you just say?" And he thought only stuff like this was on Jerry Springer.

- Martha_Wayne -  "Well. It -is- soup, Dick, one would think..." she chuckled lightly as he sipped the water. Her amusement faded as he fixated on her previous wistful remark, and she lowered her gaze to her soup, and her voice dropped so that it would carry no further than Dick's ears. "I told you, Dick. We... He and I... were raised together from the moment Mister Wayne adopted him. Thick as thieves, Alfred used to say. Anything he learned he taught me... Until father and Bats made it clear I wasn't getting involved. Father was furious and sent me to boarding school to keep us apart. The first summer when I got back, he wouldn't even speak to me, other than what was mandated by politeness... The more I tried the harder I got kicked aside. I was furious with them all..." her voice choked, and she became suddenly intensely interested in her soup, poking at it with her spoon. Martha Wayne had no tears left to shed, but damn if the feelings weren't still there. She'd been furious with them all, and she'd responded by going out of her way to repay them misery for misery. And then they'd died. No chance to make anything up or set anything right. Ever.

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - He couldn't do anything other than sit and listen. Speaking just wasn't an option. His brain wasn't catching the signal fast enough. Flabbergasted. That's just what he was. Flabbergasted. In his mind speaking to himself, it was phenomenal that something this queer and almost impossible took place. It made him think no doubt. Static under the impression that this was all too surreal. He would pinch himself, but he was immobile. His ignorant judgment on Marti was becoming amorphous. There was no enduring decision. This was the same malicious chick that he met a few hours ago that ran into physical altercation with him on a rooftop; and now they were here, at Starbucks, chatting, smiling, and laughing. How ignorant could he be? This is a girl coming from a chaotic and near unimaginable life. Who's had her entire family destroyed. And he has the nerve to make judgment on her? Gah. He started to dislike himself for such a thing. Leaving his musings alone, he came back into reality. "Marty, I want to apologize. To you, I might have done nothing…but I know what I've done, and I just need to say I'm sorry." It felt like the world was off his shoulders. Now back to the deducing. "This is all too surreal, Marty. I'm sorry, I just don't believe I'm hearing this."

- Martha_Wayne - Dick's use of the word 'surreal' made her consider for once how it wasn't just her that was feeling the twilight zone effect. "Don't Dick. Don't apologize. I should... there was really no excuse for earlier... You're nothing like him. Not as cold as he is..." she trailed off, the finally managed to raise her gaze. "Not yet, at least. And I hope you won't ever be. I'd hate to   have to beat the hell out of you when I get back from Paradise..." Her look flickered to the side, and she sighed softly. "I'm half tempted to ask if I might stay..." she shook her head. "But I have to go. No point dwelling on the what-might-be's. Anyway. Thanks, Dick. Somehow all this has helped."

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - He sulked at her apology and shook his head; but opted against saying something. "Well then…" He said, excusing himself from the table. "When you get back you have to tell me about this other me. It's probably best you go to sort things out. You look like you need a vacation and I won't hold you here with my stubbornness." He didn't want her to go. There were more questions that needed answered, but he couldn't be obstinate. A gesture came forth from his arm as he flagged down the waitress. "Before you go…" He picked up his glass of water and handed it to Marty. "Amuse me." He winked, sat, and waited for the waitress to come over.

- Martha_Wayne -  "It's not so much of a vacation as it is a... necessary quest..." But there was no explaining that. Marti adopted a look of innocence as she took the glass of water from him, though her blue eyes glittered with a sadistic sort of amusement. The amusement was gone by the time the waitress reached the table, and Marti looked sincerely irked by the woman's presence.   When the waitress batted her eyelashes at Dick inquiring if they wanted anything else, she took that as her opportunity. What followed was quick, loud, very undignified, and ended with the waitress soaking wet and running off in tears. Trying not to let her amusement show, Marti stalked out of the cafe to wait for Dick outside.

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - Dick left the payment on the table plus a tip and took off after Marti in style. A few table hops and a front flip off of the counter left gaping mouths open and then some, then he was out the door. His hand rested on his stomach as he kneeled over in a storm of laughter, trying desperately to catch what little breath he had left as he entered the open evening. That had made his week. After all he's been through he needed that laugh. "Phew." He wiped tears from his eyes and regained equanimity. "Well…" It came begrudgingly, "I guess this is goodbye. For now, of course." He nodded, having little to add to their last words together. He had SO many questions to ask, but none of them could be answered; and above all, he wanted to get to know Marti and her world better. But that would have to wait unfortunately. 

- Martha_Wayne -  Marti shared in his laughter. She hadn't laughed like that in years, and it felt good. But all good things had to come to an end. And it did. She found herself studying him, not quite certain what to say at first. At length, she half smiled. "I promise not to become a total femme-nazi, or whatever... Look. Don't know how long it'll be before I'm allowed to leave, if I ever am, but... I'll pay you a visit. Someday." She started to offer her hand, and then quite uncharacteristically changed her mind and somewhat awkwardly embraced him. She released him quickly and backed away, ducking her head so her hair fell to cover her slightly pink cheeks. "Sorry. I just... No reason we need to follow in the cold and forbidding footsteps of our fathers, huh? G'bye, Dick." With that, she turned and made for the docks without looking back.

- Richard_Nightwing_Grayson - He nodded. There was nothing more to say. All had been done, and there was nothing left to give. Just as she turned he reached out his arm but tentatively retrieved it. It was better to just leave it at these goodbyes and not add more wood to the fire. Sulking some, he too turned, and in Nightwing-fashion, disappeared into the darkness with a thought trailing in his mind saying, "Until we meet again, Marti. Until we meet again."  


	8. Book Two

Martha Wayne, Book Two:

-Heritage Reclaimed-

These events begin two years after Marti left Gotham to seek knowledge of her mother's people on Themyscira.


	9. Desdemona

Heritage Reclaimed

Part One: Desdemona

            Much had happened in the two years Marti had been on Themyscira. She'd had the chance to hone her fighting abilities and learn several new styles, as well as countless other skills she never even dreamed she'd pick up. She'd also been given a new name, a greek one to signify that she'd been accepted into the tribe, so to speak. Or, mostly accepted – As Queen Hippolyta often remarked, she was clearly her father's daughter. Regardless of the fact that she actually enjoyed life on the sun lit island, the shadows of Gotham never really stopped hovering over her. The name she'd been given reflected that, and the Queen's opinion on the subject – Desdemona, child of the demon.

            For a while, she was actually convinced she was truly trying to fit in with her 'sisters'. It only took a few months for the illusion to wear off – She had been around men most of her life, more so than women. And warriors though they all were, they didn't quite fill the void. Marti took to longer and longer wanderings in solitude through the island's forests. It was there that she found the little-used temple to the god Hermes, and unexpectedly, a friend and mentor. The messenger god was also the god of thieves and athletes, and took a liking to the stranded Gothamite, in spite, or perhaps because of her refusal to consider him a God or to fall prey to his charms.

            Needless to say, Hippolyta was not pleased with dear granddaughter. When the Amazons were called by Athena to retrieve the Aphneios Idol from the patriarch's world, it was a mutually pleasing agreement for Desdemona to be sent. She'd packed her things and left the island almost immediately. She had to come back, of course, to return the idol, but the break was a welcome one.

            It had been about two months since she'd departed from Themyscira. She'd followed the Aphneios' trail through Europe and into America, where it had fallen into the hands of a man named Lex Luthor. Luthor was expending a great deal of resources to get it back. Not surprising, really. The sorcery Ares had cast on the idol several hundred years before was designed to inspire precisely that reaction, bringing out the covetous and warlike tendencies in even the gentlest men. In a man like Luthor, the curse was manifested more publicly – in just a matter of days he'd become almost insanely ambitious in his business ventures. Getting another rogue Amazon on the payroll was too good to pass up. So Marti found herself working for Luthor. She couldn't complain, really, he was paying well enough.

            She had been hoping she could regain the idol before it left Metropolis. Instead, she now found herself splitting a search of Gotham with Hope and Mercy. Enthusiasm for hanging out in the Patriarch's world had evaporated quickly. In spite of the fact she had submitted to wearing a mask, had long since been made to leave her hair a natural color, and had packed away her father's utility belt for the time being, she doubted it would take this dimension's Batman long to recognize her once he'd involved himself in the search for the Idol. It promised to be an unhappy meeting. So she tread very lightly and quickly as she scoured the bars along the section of town she'd claimed for the night in order to check out leads she thought were reasonably sound.

            "'Ey…'ey…we're all friends here…" Matches Malone found himself in the middle of a slight scuffle. A rather petty scuffle, at that. It was a necessary evil, despite how much it vexed the persona lying beneath it. Batman had been working to get into this smuggling ring. This boss tended to deal in exotic antiques, so this was the one group in which he was sure to hear of this statue Luthor had been wanting so badly.

            Matches Malone always seemed to have the connections to worm his way into most any deal he wanted in on. It worked just great for him, he seemed to be rolling in dough. He was even owed some favors by some high rollers for all of his 'service'.

            But also of interest was Luthor's newest 'employee'. He'd never seen any pictures, but he knew Hope and Mercy were rogue Amazons, and since Diana had told him that Marti had left Themyscira on a mission.

            It all tied into his search for the statue. Diana had passed along the standard 'it's extremely dangerous' warnings. He never believed in gods. No matter that he knew someone who had been a god. Goddess, really. Mystic powers – he never let them phase him.

            She'd never had the chance to run what Dick had called 'the Gauntlet', and she this was probably as close to doing so as she ever would. Except instead of a single night of having to avoid being caught by the Batman, she was in it indefinitely. Desdemona had survived so far, but her number of contacts was slim, and her list of suspects was dimensionally skewed. It had taken straight brutality on multiple persons to create a workable list. For that, she'd got herself 'known' in the underworld fairly quickly. And, face it, she stood out: in full body mask, trench coat, and, out of self amusement, tiny silver wings inscribed on the outer ankles of her boots.

            It wasn't too surprising that Desdemona strolling into a bar was greeted with unpleasant looks or quickly averted gazes. The latter were the ones she usually went after, if nothing else presented itself. But she'd also been dropping Luthor's money, at carefully selected occasions, letting it get around that she had a generous employer. Settling at the bar, she took a moment to study the occupants more closely. By the time she had a bottle of beer in hand, she'd picked out the men she was there to talk to and sauntered over.

Sadly, Desdemona had been a little too heavy handed in her reputation making, at least with this particular gang. They weren't all that inclined to talk to her, even when money was on the table. They seemed more inclined to try and take the competition out of the way… Meaning there was someone out there as interested in the statue as Luthor. Lovely. The end result was a bar-full of unconscious and dazed men. She didn't get a boss' name out of it, but she did know they didn't have the statue yet as one of them admitted they'd been planning a raid of a competitor's hideout. A quick search of their persons had yielded the address of the place, scrawled inside a matchbook. Dropping it into her pocket, she stalked out into the street. 

"I suppose you found that terribly clever."

Diana had told him she had left Themyscira. It hadn't taken too much trouble to find that she had taken employ under Luthor. He didn't see her as the type to work for Luthor, even to get back at a father she hated. No, it meant she was running errands for Hippolyta.

"What's so special about this statue that everyone is after so badly?"

No one ever seemed to know why it was so valuable, only that they had to have it. A lot of nonsense if you asked him.

But then , a lot of things were nonsense to him.

He wouldn't be accusatory over her new employer. Yet. He was still high on the list of people wanting to see Luthor burn, but he would likely have to get in line behind Clark. Unless of course, Clark wouldn't mind Bats doing the work instead. Vindictiveness was more his forte than Kal's.

She'd only gotten a short distance from the bar when she was startled out of her chain of thought by an all too familiar voice. Her muscles tensed, but then whose wouldn't? And she had as much reason to be concerned over his presence as the rest of the city's criminals… even if her motivation for being so was different. The question was, did he know her for Marti, or just as Desdemona? Bet on him knowing everything, that was probably the safe bet.

"Actually, I found that terribly time wasting."

She turned her head to pick his form out of the darkness, then cast a glower towards the end of the street where the headlights of a car were turning into view. She made no excuses, simply made herself scarce from the open street, moving from alley to rooftop, figuring he'd be one step ahead of her on that anyway. She ought to work a grapple line into Desdemona's artillery, she mused. When he was in proximity again, she murmured, "The Aphneios is an ancient statue from the temple of Ares. Famous sculptor, rare stone, reputed to grant the owner their greatest desire…" Should she tell him it was cursed? Would he believe it? She did have proof… possibly. "It's actually cursed."

"Everything involving that island is accursed." A gross over exaggeration, granted, but the Grecian Pantheon certainly caused enough troubles for mankind, let alone Gotham City.

"So this statue is merely a tool to make people fight over it, making conflict for Ares?" He knew the mythology. He just thought it was bunk. He had plenty to deal with with mere mortals who deluded themselves into believing themselves Zeus without having to worry over which God had to be appeased and do which Masonic handshake when.

"More or less." It could have been an agreement to both statements, who really knew? "It only effects the minds of men – Ares was a chauvinist, apparently. It plays on their ambitions… The effect doesn't die off when the thing's out of their hands, if anything, it gets worse. Men will do anything to get their hands on that statue. As a result, it changes hands fairly quickly." Desdemona crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing the street below. "But I'm sure you've noticed the change in Luthor. I have, and I can't say I know the boss-man all that well. It was apparently enough to encourage Hope and Mercy to vouch for me just so they'd have another hand in getting it back."

"So why the delay to strap plastique to it and do the world a favor? Or are the Amazons so attached their men-destroying playthings?" But if Luthor's main playthings were worried, it was probably something to look into.

As much as it was vindictively amusing to know that Luthor was hooked on a chunk of rock, letting Luthor play his petty games in general society was not something he would allow. Especially not in Gotham. It had to be gotten rid of, and quickly.

Marti's scowl was hidden by her mask. "I have it on reliable authority that the explosives thing won't cut it." She eyed him a moment. Her tone softened a little. Swallow her pride and apply some of that diplomacy and tact she was forced to swallow on Themyscira, right? "Play this one from the sidelines, huh, Batman? You may think the whole curse thing is a joke, but given where your ambitions lay… is it worth risking what that statue might do to your morals? If you stay off our backs, Hope, Mercy and I can get the Aphneios out of Gotham and out of your hair."

"The risk is one I have to take with your boss after it. You have until midnight tomorrow to find it and get out of Gotham, or I make you leave. Then you can get back to sitting on your respective bosses' laps, be it Amazon or Luthor."

He was gone in a swirl of cape at that. He planned on being partly true to his word, at that. He wasn't taking action until the time ran out, but he would hunt it down with everything he could until then.

Marti furrowed her brow as he just took off. Typical. But then what had she been expecting? She was just the alter-dimensional orphan with a history of hanging out with the wrong crowd. Even if he had given her a chance to explain herself, he wouldn't have trusted her anyway. Inhaling a calming breath, she made an unconvincing attempt at reminding herself that Batman's opinion didn't mean anything to her, because _he_ wasn't her father.  The attempt was very unconvincing, and as she made her way across town to check out the lead she'd gotten at the bar, she couldn't help brooding over it. It did matter, simply because he was who he was. It would just never be good enough for her, either.

She had at least gained the room to breathe without having to worry about crossing paths with him. That gave her a little more focus, and in a way, the pressure of the deadline helped to clear her head a little. By the time, several hours later, that she crossed paths with Hope, the two had fallen on a solid and very warm trail. A few knocked heads and several hours after that, they found themselves joined by Mercy and involved in a gunfight over possession of the statue. 

The warehouse was a veritable madhouse. Even thugs from the same gang were taking shots at each other. Leaving Hope and Mercy to hold down an escape route, Marti made a completely reckless charge 'behind enemy lines' to get her hands on the statue. Marti… didn't like guns. And more than that, she didn't want to be on the scene when Batman showed up to break things up. It was too close to the wire and too much of a conflict to believe he'd be looking the other way.

A gentle noise behind some crates had attracted Mercy's attentions. Hope was still there to fend off their opponents, while Mercy tended to the would-be distraction. As it so happened, the red, yellow, and green suited Boy Wonder was there, making noise by shifting his weight back and forth on the old wooden flooring.

"Heh. Guess this means my game's over." Robin's amused attitude didn't seem all that sheepish. Mercy's attitude was decidedly worse. A gun was leveled at his forehead. "Over. How fitting." The hammer clicked back, but the trigger never made it home, as the darkly-clothed Batman came slamming into her from the side.

Mercy hit the crates hard, winding her. A one-two combo, followed by a nasty uppercut sent Mercy to the floor, sprawled in unconsciousness.

"It's the stinkin' Bat!", came the yells of the hired thugs. They weren't going to confront the Batman. They lived here. They knew better.

Hope merely retrained her aim from the thugs to Batman. Luthor and Bats basically hated each other, and Luthor usually avoided Gotham to keep away from its guardian angel.

Luthor wouldn't mind her bringing the Bat down, surely. But the Bat had already lashed out again, a Batarang savagely lashing out to knock the gun from her hand, making it sting with the accidental discharge. She fared no better than Mercy had in the hand-to-hand part. The rest of the thugs were rounded up easily, but Batman kept his word. He'd seen Marti leave, though she had been leaving with the statue.

He would have loved to deprive Luthor of it, but trusting that Marti wasn't lying about the statue, he settled for taking Luthor's dignity, leaving Hope and Mercy dangling near Commissioner Gordon's office, leaving them to explain their being tied up as such.

Marti had heard someone else enter the fray, but when she heard some of the goons announce who it was… She made the decision that Hope and Mercy could fend for themselves. She had the statue in her hands, and there was only one person she was forking it over to. Borrowing a motorcycle from some goons that wouldn't be needing it, she tore across town to the old cathedral that she favored, where she'd stashed the fake. A simple incantation on the fake served to summon the Greek FedEx, or in this case, the less than cherubic herald of Zeus.

Marti hadn't even had time to take her hands off the false idol when he appeared in front of her, winged sandals beating gently to keep him aloft. Since she was halfway there anyway, she gave him a half bow. 

The herald raised a golden brow. "Don't be so reverent, Des, it's frightening coming from you."

Marti smirked, and picked up the Aphneios. "On your word, godling. You will not pause for so much as a breath until this is in the hands of Hippolyta."

"You don't trust me?"

"If I didn't trust you, Hermes, I'd be taking the chance of getting mugged taking this back myself. So…"

Hermes sighed, rolled his eyes, then gestured over his heart. "Cross my heart and hope to die. I'll see the Aphneios safe into Queen Hippolyta's hands." He paused. "And, I trust, a message that you're not returning to Themyscira."

Marti simply nodded, tossing him the statue, dropping the fake in a duffel bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "I liked Themyscira, but Gotham's my home. This may not be _my_ Gotham, but it's were I belong."

That seemed to end the conversation. Marti bid her mentor of the past two years farewell, then made with speed back to Metropolis to give Luthor the statue. He informed her of Mercy and Hope's fate. She felt bad… for Hope. It was at Luthor's request she returned to Gotham the next morning to bail them out. Which she did for Hope's sake. She would have gleefully left Mercy to rot. She didn't return with them to Metropolis, however. Instead, she set out to find Batman.

Batman found her easily enough. Hope and Mercy being bailed out was not exactly something well hidden, and he was alerted almost immediately, both to their release and the person making bail.

He had said all he needed to, and left it to Marti to say her peace. He just stood nearby, a silent statue that never moved. 

Icy silence. It wasn't encouraging. She should have been used to it, but so desperate for some sign of approval from the cowled form, it had always managed to shake her. Now was no different. After a few moments, she murmured, "Luthor has a fake, so he's happy and no longer looking at Gotham. I was told the effects of the statue would wear off fairly quickly now that it's been entombed." She found herself quickly run into silence as well. Somehow simply asking if she could 'join the team' was quite out of the question. Still, she tried to aim the conversation that way, and choked out a hesitant, "I'm not going back to Themyscira."

"I see."

It didn't seem to matter much. Though despite the stony silence, he was actually grateful she had gotten Luthor's talons away from his city. Only those who knew him well would realize he did feel grateful for such, despite never showing it.

But what exactly that was supposed to change was a mystery. She still worked for Luthor, and she'd have to know he could likely never trust her knowing that.

His further silence was almost as loud as a prompt to continue.

The thing that had truly irked her about her father was that she'd never been able to provoke him into a shouting match. This was a case of that same cold, quiet but painfully obvious disdain, and it was working to the same ends on Marti as it always had. He wasn't even going to ask _why_ she was working for Luthor, was he? She didn't even merit the question. He was just going to assume the worst. He wasn't going to say anything at all. She'd never quite figured out how to deal with the silences. After a few moments to wipe the scowl out of her voice, she murmured, "Luthor paid well. Mercy will probably cheerfully try to slit my throat one night, but at least I can swing an apartment for a while." It came off colder than she'd meant for it to, anyway. She'd only been meaning to express that she wouldn't have to lurk around the Manor this time around. In retrospect, she realized it came off as gloating over her newly acquired job.

When one was an acquaintence of Batman, outside of serving as his partner, anyhow, one learned to read facial expressions, or one endured a long quiet. But she knew he wanted an explanation on why she'd worked for Luthor. Even if Marti wasn't here to gloat over the job, she wasn't even doing that all that well. It became a painful reminder that he had other things to be doing.

"If you'll excuse me."

He turned on a heel, moving deeper into the shadows he had 'appeared' in. He did have much better things to be doing than listening to her stories, be they boasting or not. If she wanted to say something, he was going more slowly than normal. She had a few seconds still.

Marti clenched her jaw as the man simply turned to walk off, then muttered, "Hippolyta's absolutely right about you." It was something spiteful to say, anyway, even if it wasn't something she believed.

Mostly, she was annoyed with herself. She _was_ the screw up. Batman was never wrong about people, right? Her father had hated her, and this one didn't seem to keen on her himself. It was probably a sign that Selina, Harley, and Luthor really were the types she belonged with.

"You could have at least said thank you for getting Luthor out of your hair. But then I guess you probably feel you could have done that on your own." No, she'd never learned how to deal with her father, and so trying to provoke this Batman out of his silence was the recourse fallen to. She had yet to learn it would never work.

Batman merely glanced over his shoulder at Marti, fixing her pointedly in his toneless stare. He wasn't biting that baited remark. He simply produced a grapple line from his belt, aimed it at a distant building, and fired. When she decided that he was not her father, and stopped projecting whatever bitterness she'd worked up about him onto himself, then he would talk.

He was gone in a swirl of cape. He didn't hate Marti, and he was glad she'd gotten Luthor out of Gotham. But yeah, he was the Batman. He'd wanted to help her, but she was intent on helping herself, which was fine, but going to Luthor was not a way he would have suggested. It was just like Dick all over again. Someone who'd been close to him, well, close to a version of him, and had split away, and neither saw eye to eye.


	10. Initiation

Heritage Reclaimed

Part Two: Initiation

            Martha Wayne had always had a problem fitting in. Not surprising when one realized that her father was Batman, and her mother whom she'd never known the identity of had died when Marti was still a baby. She'd tried being 'daddy's little girl'. It never worked out, due to her father's busy work schedule. And when she'd found out exactly why his work schedule was so impenetrable, she'd only tried harder to get close to her father. Wayne Enterprises wasn't the part of the family trade she was interested in inheriting. Unfortunately, Batman had declared his heir to be the adopted Dick Grayson. And even more insulting, when Dick had started trying to mentor Marti even as he was being instructed, Bruce had sent her away to a number of boarding schools.

She'd taken that to mean he was annoyed to have spawned a daughter, and had tried to prove she was as useful as Dick. She'd borne out the boarding schools, hoping that by acing her way through the programs and picking up several languages as well as things like ballet, theatre, gymnastics, fencing and karate in the process, Batman would see how serious she was about joining himself and Robin. Every year she'd convinced herself that when she came home for the summer, he'd tell her that she'd proven herself and that she could stay in Gotham instead of going back for the next term. Her optimism had been worn to nonexistent by her final years of high school. Barbara Gordon joining 'the family' was the straw that broke the camel's back.When Bruce had failed to so much as nod in approval of his little angel, she'd fallen to louder, more juvenile acts, only to be shifted off for Alfred to reason with. Marti had rebelled, terrorized, and ultimately ran away from boarding school. And it got just as much of a reaction out of her father as anything else.

So when Selina Kyle showed up one cold and rainy night, full of sympathy belonging to someone else who had been hurt by Bruce Wayne, offering to take the younger woman under her wing – or, in this case, paw – Marti had all to easily fallen into what was likely nothing more than Catwoman wanting to try and take a stab at her ex and nemesis. Marti probably would have become a thief as well, if she hadn't been talked out of it by her other mentor in the underworld, Harleen Quinzel. Harleyquinn may have been cracked in some ways, but underneath all the layers of thrill-seeking clown was still a compassionate psychiatrist, and perceptive enough to know that Marti didn't really want to be a crook, and had encouraged Marti to learn what she could without openly crossing the Batman. She'd made another futile attempt at returning to the fold, this one halted when her previously loyal big brother turned on her and accused her of being one of Selina's thugs. That accusation from Dick had stung, but she'd kept trying to win her brother back.

It turned out she needn't have bothered. Only a mere few months after that, her father, not to mention the rest of the 'the family' and half of Gotham's Rogues Gallery were slaughtered by the new power player in town, Dennis Markinson. 'Denmark,' as he was quickly branded, didn't play games. He simply got masks out of the way and shot the people behind them. Marti found herself left alone in a veritable no-man's land trying to take down the madman that had created it.

Adding insult to injury, she found herself expelled from her own dimension into the mainstream, where she was nearly committed into Arkham Asylum after confronting a Batman and Joker she was convinced were fakes. It was this Batman who was able to identify whom her mother was – Diana of Themyscira. And after finding out that there was no longer a dimension for her to be sent back to, knowing that she couldn't handle living under the shadow of this Batman-that-wasn't-her-father, Marti had set out to Themyscira try and learn about her mother's side of the family. She'd earned an Amazon name – Desdemona - and lasted a surprising two years before she'd been forced to give up on fitting in there as well. An opportune mission into the Patriarch's world served to get her out of Hippolyta's hair, and that mission had led her to Lex Luthor. A promise to one of her few friends on the island to look for her sister Hope pointed to Hope Taya, one of Luthor's body guards. And since Luthor was investing vast amounts of resources in getting his hands on the statue she herself was looking for, Desdemona had made the effective deal with the devil and joined his ranks.

She'd meant it to be temporary. She'd meant to return to Gotham when it was over and try and make a new home for herself there. But two very short conversations with Batman had served to bring out the bitterness she thought she'd gotten over while on Paradise Island, and she found herself accepting employment from Luthor on a more permanent basis, having given in to doubts that it had been her father, Dick Grayson, and Selina Kyle that had been right; that her true nature was that of a criminal.

Employ with Luthor hadn't been that taxing so far. Mercy loathed her, of course, but Hope often made for pleasant company. Lex paid his bodyguards well, and she hadn't been asked to do anything more than minor theft and sabotage. Until…

"You've done well for me, these past few weeks, Desdemona," Luthor had intoned once she'd settled in front of his desk, her hands clasped behind her back. "Mercy seems to think you're ready to be entrusted with a little more than the status of a bodyguard."

"I'm flattered." She wasn't, really. It had reeked of set-up on Mercy's part.

"You should be," Mercy murmured in response. "But you've earned this."

"What exactly do you have in mind, Mister Luthor?"

"As I'm sure you've noticed… Superman presents a rather large problem. He seems to have it in for myself and my company."

 "I can't imagine why," she'd replied in a dry amused tone. It didn't take much to speculate on where the conversation was going. And she didn't like it. "Given the amount that LexCorp puts back into the community with its developments. If anything, he should be helping you."

Luthor had quirked a half smile. "Yes. He should. But he seems to feel that what I give doesn't justify what I take." Luthor had paused, steepling his fingers to study her a moment, then had continued, "As you know, I have a rather precarious deal in the works at the moment, and Superman making an appearance could make for quite an unfortunate turn of events."

"So you want me to distract him for a couple days?"

"No," Mercy interjected, a slight grin on her own lips. "We want you to kill him."

Marti's eyes flickered between Luthor and Mercy, more of a matter of performance than out of actual surprise, and she threw her head back and laughed. Luthor raised a brow, and when Marti caught the look she choked down the laughter, but was still grinning. "Right. I'm just gonna go take a gun and blow off his head, right? He ain't called the man of steel for nothing. He's invincible."

Luthor nodded slightly, and uttered the phrase she'd been waiting for. "Usually, yes. But he has one very big weakness. A stone called Kryptonite."

"And you just happen to have a piece?"

Sliding open a drawer on his desk, Luthor produced a cigar-box sized container that appeared to be lined with lead. Placing it on the desk, he opened it. The rock inside cast a green glow on Marti's face as she leaned forward to take a look at it.

"That stuff radioactive?"

"To humans, only minimally so."

"So I just chuck this at him and he melts?"

"More or less."

            He wasn't melting, though. Instead, he seemed to be dying a slow and agonizing death. She hadn't expected that the Kryptonite would work so quickly on him. Perhaps she'd even expected that she'd be the one getting clobbered. But she hadn't. Everything had worked smoothly as Luthor had described. The 'kidnapping' of the politician style bait which Superman had showed up to rescue, just as predicted. She'd produced the rock, and he'd keeled over in a matter of seconds. Mercy and Hope had taken Senator Renfield elsewhere and gone to back up Luthor, leaving Marti to get rid of the corpse of the city's protector. Marti had shackled him and drug him down here to the big rock. It had only been five minutes since she'd taken the lead cover off it, but it felt like a lot longer.

"It's Desdemona… isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I guess… this is your initiation into… Luthor's ranks."

"Maybe."

"That really what you want?"

            Martha Wayne found herself unable to avoid the gaze of the man chained to the wall across the room from her. His eyes were a light blue, like her own, but both pairs of eyes were tainted almost aqua by the chunk of glowing green rock that lay on a pedestal between them. Any thoughts that might have been visible on her face were hidden underneath the black mask she'd taken up wearing. Unlike his face, which in its clenched jaw and strained blood vessels freely exhibited what the man was feeling: pain. But the look in his eyes said this wasn't merely just an empty attempt to save his life. He was actually concerned for her. She was killing him, and he was trying to save her from herself.

Marti scowled, and looked away, pacing towards the door of the room. Luthor had said stay and watch, just to be sure he didn't manage a last minute escape this time. But he obviously wasn't going anywhere. There was no need for her to stay and watch him die.

"It's not… too late… to stop this."

Her scowl darkened. Yes, there was. As Harley had always told her, there wasn't any sense in being a half-hearted bad guy. If she was going to kill someone, Marti wasn't going to shelter herself from the full impact of the deed. And that meant bearing out his last ditch moral prodding. She snorted slightly, turning to lean against the wall again. "What makes you think I want to?"

"We both know… you're no killer…"

"What do you know?" she scornfully inquired. She was sure her doubts weren't that readable on her face, just as she was sure he was no telepath. Her eyes found his again, wondering if he did have inside knowledge. If he did, he wasn't revealing it.

            "You proved it… That train wreck…"

            A few days before the whole kill-Superman mess, Desdemona, Mercy, and Hope had raided the lab of one of Luthor's competitors to do a little artful sabotage. Things had gotten a little out of hand, and in order to cover their escape, Mercy had set off an explosion that had derailed the Elevated Rail, in the process taking out a transformer on the street below. Superman would have his hands full with the metro. And she didn't have it in her to see if he really was fast enough to clean up everything. Not when lives were at stake. Marti hadn't had to hesitate in her decision to turn back and try and fix things before someone got killed. Fortunately, no one did. And Hope and Mercy had gotten away, so there had been no recriminations from Luthor.

            Though, looking back, Marti wagered that had been what provoked this little 'test' of theirs. 

            Marti found her scowl had wavered, and so forced it back into place. She also found her eyes were on the floor. She didn't fix that. "So I don't like watching innocent bystanders get fried. What about it?"

            But no answer came. 

Her eyes flickered upwards. Superman's form had gone slack, and from where she stood, it didn't look like he was breathing. Marti's blue eyes widened, and she nearly stopped breathing herself, until she saw the man draw a slow, ragged breath. Diving forward around the pedestal, she pulled out the key to the shackles and released him, catching him across her shoulders as he fell.

            Shifting herself to support him more evenly, she half drug half carried the man out into the corridor. Where she found Mercy and several armed guards waiting for her. "I knew you couldn't hack it, Desdemona. I can't say I'm disappointed. I've been wanting to put a slug between those pretty blue eyes of yours." Mercy snapped at the guards. "Put him back in the oven."

            Marti let Superman's body slide as gently as she could manage to the floor. Given the time involved, and his soft grunt, it obviously wasn't that gentle. Mercy, not taking any chances on Desdemona putting up a fight, fired off two shots. Her aim was dead on for Marti's forehead.

            Too bad they got deflected off her the bracelets on her wrists.

            "Well. Aren't you full of surprises, Desi." Mercy didn't look amused. "Forget moving him. Turn her them Swiss cheese."

            Knocking away one or two shots she could manage, but Marti didn't fancy her odds against fending off a full assault, given the weaponry present. She didn't trust herself to try it. She also didn't know how Superman would hold up to the assault, given his present state. Cursing herself for ever abandoning her father's tool belt, among other things, Marti stepped back over Superman's body, swinging the loose-fitting trench coat she wore around over him to provide them both a little more protection. 

Keeping her left arm up to fend shots away from her head, her other fingers fumbled in her sleeve liming to work free the small gas pellets stashed there for just this kind of situation. In a matter of moments, the hallway was filled with a thick cloud of knockout gas. As soon as the shots stopped, she tugged a re-breather out of her coat pocket and slipped it on, producing her spare which she placed on the man at her feet, stooping to lift him again to a point where she could arrange him across her shoulders again, and set off down the hallway, stepping over guards. The gas was starting to clear out. She didn't see Mercy's body.

The reason why was revealed moments later when she turned a corner and caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. Mercy had a re-breather of her own. And that was the exact place Superman's fist made contact with as the woman had brought her gun up. Mercy's head slammed back into the wall, and she appeared to be down for the count. 

Marti scowled as Superman slid down off her shoulders so that his feet were on the ground again. "You totally faked me out, didn't you?"

"Not as much as you think," he grunted. It was true, he was still leaning heavily on her as they made their way out of the warehouse via a stairway to the rooftop. "You're an Amazon?" he asked once they'd reached the free air.

"Not as much as you think," she replied quietly. The rooftop, at least, seemed clear of guards. No telling what else was about, if Mercy was still here. Marti helped Superman across the rooftop to lean against a ventilation unit, stripping off her re-breather.

"Where's Senator Renfield?" Superman asked, taking off his own and handing it back to her.

"Gone."

"Dead?"

"No. Just gone. Probably home by now, having a nice bath and chuckling over his adventure." Marti eyed Superman a moment, then said, "I'll take that to mean you had no idea Senator Renfield was on Luthor's payroll?"

 "No, I didn't. But I think I should have." Superman scowled a little himself. "How long will that knockout gas last?"

"I'd say about fifteen minutes."

"What was all this about?"

 "Merci wanting me out of Luthor's service, I'd imagine. In retrospect, I think I'm the only one that believed I'd go through with it. So I guess this was just a distraction to keep you out of Luthor's hair tonight."

Superman raised a brow. "I'd meant you working for a man like Luthor in the first place, but that can wait. What's Luthor up to?"

"Something a bit more personally involved than he generally risks." She tugged up the sleeve of her coat, revealing a watch situated past the bracelet. She scowled a little under the mask. If she made good speed across the city, she could probably get there and mess things up for Luthor. Of course, that was all dependant on Superman not dealing with her the way he'd dealt with Mercy. 

She raised her eyes again to look at him, and found him watching her with a still raised brow. "I haven't been poking around for information as much as someone like me should have been, but I can tell you the meeting was at eight o'clock and it has something to do with Luthor supplying high tech arms to some foreign army." She paused, but when his look seemed to be asking if that was all, found herself hesitantly adding her own hypothesis. "Going out on a limb to make a guess… He's supporting a band of rebels bent on overthrowing their government in order to buy his way into the new regime. I'd guess either Brazil or Angola…"

"This, from someone who 'hasn't been poking around'." The Man of Steel looked mildly amused. Apparently he wasn't in any rush, either still too weak from the exposure to Kryptonite, or simply not through with Desdemona yet. Possibly both, though judging by the way his eyes were sort of narrowed on her, it seemed Desdemona's mask had just become a moot point. Not that he looked like he had gotten anything valuable out of it. She knew he'd seen her face before. "Where's this meeting supposed to take place?"

 "I was told North Ridge. I overheard St. Martins. My money's on a Yacht off the East Side. Luthor was wearing his sailing shoes when I left this afternoon." Marti had dropped her hands in her pockets, falling into her habitual slouch. She felt better for playing the stoolie and giving Superman this information, but now that the shock had worn off, the guilt factor over what she'd nearly done was setting in. "I doubt you'd find anything incriminating enough to nail him with, Superman," she muttered after a moment, "But he did seem worried an appearance from you might scare off his contact and ruin the deal."

"I'll settle for what I can get." He paused himself, then said quietly, "I'm not through with you by any means, Desdemona –"

"You'll find me on the roof of the Warner Theater at midnight," she said, cutting him off. She knew he didn't need her help in storming in on Luthor, but she thought she could at least get him Renfield, and maybe a few other minor people. Not that that made up for anything. "I'm going to go clean out my locker at LexCorp." Marti was surprised to find that Superman nodded silently in agreement. And then, just like that, he was gone, marked only by the breeze that ruffled the hems of her trench coat.

Three hours later found her waiting on the rooftop as she'd promised. She was early. So was Superman. He drifted down out of nowhere almost before she'd settled comfortably underneath a satellite dish. Marti pulled a disc case from her pocket, displayed it long enough to show it wasn't harmful, then tossed it to him.

"What's this?"

"Everything Luthor's got on Renfield. And a few other people he's been blackmailing that have been a little less enthusiastic as the good Senator. I didn't get as much as I'd meant to. Apparently word gets around fast when someone is persona-non-grata at LexCorp."

"It usually does." Superman crossed his arms over his chest. He was silent for a few long moments, contemplating how he was going to handle the situation he was presented with. Finally, he admitted, "I'm still not quite sure what to do with you."

Marti chuckled dryly. "No one ever is." Silent a moment, she slid a lead box out of her coat pocket, placing it on the ground next to her. "I didn't think you'd want this left laying around."

"Bargaining chip to keep me from taking you in?"

"The thought had crossed my mind, now that I know you seem to be able to bounce back." She shoved the box so that it slid across the rooftop to land at his feet. She didn't have to comment any further than that. If she'd been intent on running, she simply wouldn't have shown up. "I'm sure you know how to dispose of it better than I do."

"Who are you, really?"

"Nobody." It was said without a trace of sarcasm in her voice. Marti was trying to get over any remaining juvenile tendencies. She raised her eyes to study his form, which from this perspective was quite intimidating. But not nearly as unnerving as the Batman – Superman, at least, spoke. Still, it was tough not to come off as being difficult. She had a lot to hide, and not for her own sake. "I spent the past two years on Themyscira. They gave me the name Desdemona."

"And before that?"

"Nothing. I didn't exist in this dimension."

"This… dimension?"

"Don't look for an explanation from me, chief, I still don't understand it myself. I got here, somehow, and some Green Lantern guy told me I couldn't be sent back because my dimension didn't exist any longer." Silence again. Marti lowered her eyes to the box at his feet. There was no apologizing for what she'd nearly done. There was no making up for it. Her childish temper tantrums had gone far too far this time.

"How did you get from Themyscira to LexCorp?"

"I was sent on an errand into the 'Patriarch's World' and took it as an opportunity not to return. One of my friends on the island who knew I wasn't coming back asked me to look for her sister. Hope. Working for Luthor seemed like a good deal at first…" she trailed off. "No. That's not true. It was a sour deal from the beginning, and I knew it. I was just out to prove to myself that I was a bad seed like I'd always been told I was."

"Trying to live up to what you feel are other people's opinions of you rarely leads to anything but trouble."

"I know. But some people's expectations are hard to shake."

"So what was your expectation for yourself?"

Marti smirked wryly. "That I'd end up as a sidekick for a guy in tights." All right, so it was Kevlar, but Marti was trying to make damn sure Batman didn't come in to this by even a long shot. As she'd hoped, Superman took the remark as a joke, and chuckled slightly. So she offered a more serious answer. "I just want to find out where I belong, Superman. Even in my own dimension, I didn't have a place. Here…" she trailed off with a shrug.

            "Well." The Man of Steel took a moment to consider, then stooped to pick up the lead case. "Now that you're a little more clear on where you _don't _belong, I think you'll have an easier time figuring out where you do." That being said and done, he turned, starting for the more open edge of the roof.

            Marti blinked a little again. That was it? He was just… letting her go? "Superman…"

            He glanced over his shoulder. "Just to warn you, Desdemona, I don't like vigilantes in my city. Even well meaning ones." There might have been a spark of amusement in his eyes as he added, "Try Gotham. It seems to be a theme there."

            Whether the amusement was from the fact he did know more about her than he'd let on, or out of the idea of sending someone to terrorize Batman, she didn't know. And as he simply took off into the late night sky without further comment, she doubted she'd get the chance to find out.


End file.
